Dark Flame
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: Summary on Chapter 1. This is a yaoi between Kai x Haji. HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hi to all! This is another Haji x Kai one shot I'm making because I had some people that wanted me to make another one. This might be more than just a one shot depending on good this story is to you guys and if I get enough reviews. To all who have read my story **Desire **and wanted this story, I welcome you. To all who haven't, well I welcome you as well. This isn't a sequel to that story just something I wanted to do. Well, here it is and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus or it's characters.**

**Warning: Language, sexual stuff, drinking, boy on boy so if you don't like yaoi LEAVE! If not, I welcome you.**

**Pairings: Haji/Kai, some Saya/Haji**

**Author Note: By the way, if I do have the characters out of character, I'm sorry. It's kinda been a while since I have seen Blood Plus but don't worry I've seen most of the episodes to make this story. Thank you!**

**Dark Flame**

_-Thoughts_

"Do you have to leave so soon?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't want Riku coming in here and finding us together like this."

Kai continued to look for his blue pants around the room until he saw them on the dresser. The handsome red-head snatched it up quickly and put them up before looking around for his black t-shirt. He blinked and looked under the bed and then on top to see Haji was sitting cross legged on the bed. Messed up sheets were on the far end of the bed and Haji stretched his arms out; being shirtless and only in his boxers.

"Haji, where's my shirt?"

"How am I suppose to know? After all, you were to busy trying to take it off." Haji teased with a gentle smile while Kai blushed at the comment and continued looking for his shirt.

"Damn! I need to find it and get back to my room before Riku or Saya-AH!" Kai was then pulled onto the bed from behind.

He laid on his back and was suddenly kissed on the lips. Kai closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure before deepening the kiss. Even though Haji French kissed him, he pulled away and Kai then whimpered for the lost. It wasn't until Kai shirt was on his face before he sat up and pulled it on him.

After Kai put his shoes on, he looked over to see Haji in his black pants and long white-sleeve dress shirt. A smile spread across Kai's face before he stood from the bed and walked over to the Chevalier. Wrapping his arms around his lover from behind, Haji turned around and gave Kai a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling away to kiss Kai's forehead.

"You better go. Don't want you to get in trouble." Haji told him before pulling himself out of Kai's arms and put his long coat on him.

_Now I don't even want to leave._

Just thinking that made Kai growl in aggravation. "This is so stupid. Why can't we be together? I know it's wrong to hide this from Saya and the others but.."Kai said to Haji, who turned to look at him with a fixed gaze.

"Soon Kai. We'll tell them together. Then we won't have to hide this." Haji promised Kai before walking to him and ruffled his red hair.

The gesture made Kai blush lightly on how Haji treated him like a kid. Kai only smiled at Haji before he picked up his gun and tucked it in his tan jacket.

Both lovers soon opened the door and looked down the halls to make sure no one was outside. Once the close was clear, Kai and Haji said their byes but not before doing a passionate kiss.

Haji and Kai have been seeing each other for the past year. Since Diva was heard about, it seemed that nothing was easy. Yes, their love was very forbidden, but they didn't care. Didn't care what the world thought of them As long as they had each other, it was all right.

Afterwards, everyone was at the dinning room eating breakfast. Saya sat in between Riku and David, who took a sip of his red wine before placing it on the table. Riku continued to eat big bites into his blueberry pancakes while Haji and Kai sat next to each other; Riku on Kai's right side. However, Kai hadn't said anything since this morning with Haji and Haji was the same way but kept glancing over at Kair with worried eyes.

Saya watched as Kai played with his food and she placed her fork on her plate. "Kai? Are you okay? You've been quiet." Saya asked her older brother, who snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Saya with an assuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine Saya. Just a bit tired is all."

"Is that so?" David suddenly asked Kai with a curious gaze and took another sip of his wine.

Kai glared hard at David because he knew David knew something. While this was heard, Riku chewed on his last pancake and looked over at Kai.

"You haven't been sleeping Kai? That's not good. What are you doing to make yourself restless?"

"Yes Kai, what are you doing to make yourself not get any sleep whatsoever?" David asked with such a fixed gaze and a cool tone of voice that Kai looked at David with an evil look.

"It's nothing! Just a lot of stuff on my mind is all." Kai realized he raised his voice and cleared his throat.

"With everything happening, it's hard not to ignore it and sleep. I'm sure every other person would feel the same." Kai added as Saya nodded with a calm, thin smile and Riku blinked in confusion at his brother.

"I do have a question. It's actually to you, Haji." Riku asked Haji, who turned to look over at the younger brother and Kai started to panic a little bit.

"Yes Riku?"

"Why was Kai's belt in your room?"

"..."

"..."

Saya blinked at this discovery and looked at Kai and then Haji; both remained quiet at Riku's question. David heard this as well and couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Might as well tell, Kai. You too Haji." David told them through a smirk and Kai blushed slightlt at this while Haji cleared his throat.

"Saya...Me and Kai are in a relationship."

Saya and Riku gasped in shock while Kai turned his head to stare at Haji.

_Oh my god. H-He actually said it!_

Slowly, Kai faced forward and tried to not panic and let Haji handle this. Hearing this, Saya stared at Haji and then glanced over at Kai, who met her gaze and then looked away. Suddenly, Riku giggled at this; making the lovers turn and look at the young child.

"So, my predictions were true." Riku said through his giggles and managed to calm down a little while Kai's eyes widen and leaned down with shock.

"What do you mean? We didn't do anything around you guys to actually make you think that!" Kai protested but Riku shook his head with a smile.

"I believe last night was proof enough brother. I must say, for someone who keeps his thoughts to himself, well your sure shouts your thoughts quite loud." Riku said with an evil grin and Kai's jaw dropped in shock; Haji couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Then, Saya sighed and then smiled at them. "So that was you two making all that noise. No wonder." She told them and giggled when Kai stared at her with pure horror.

"Y-You've got to be kidding me." Kai said in defeat before sinking into his chair;trying to hide but no prevail.

Haji noticed this and leaned down to kiss Kai's head. When this happened, Kai turned to look up at Haji and couldn't help but smile at him. Though Kai would have kissed him, he knew Saya, Riku and David were present so went against it.

"Kai, we're not going to hate you. Besides, me and Haji are more brother and sister than that. Besides, I kinda knew you two had it for one another, I just wasn't sure." Saya assured Kai with a smile and Kai smiled back at her.

"Thanks Saya." Kai told her with warmth in his eyes and Saya nodded back.

David looked at his watched and cursed under his breath before standing up.

"I have to go but I need Riku's assistance." David announced as Riku nodded and stood up to go to David's side.

Once David and Riku were gone, Saya soon stood up and smiled at Haji and Kai. "I'm going to find some information in the library they have in here. I'll see you guys later." She told them both as they said bye and Saya then left.

It wasn't long until Haji and Kai walked back to the room to get Kai's gun. Kai was a bit uncertain on what to say since everyone knew about their secret relationship as he fell into step with Haji. They soon stood in front of Kai's room as Kai retrieved his key and unlocked the room.

Haji stood outside and spoke. "If you need to be alone Kai, I'll let you. I'll wait for you in the breakfast room-"

Kai didn't give Haji a chance to let speak once his lips were on his. The Chevalier was surprised at Kai's boldness but closed his eyes and returned the kiss while deepening it. Slowly and hesitate, Kai wrapped his arms around Haji's neck to pull him closer to him as Haji sneaked his tongue into Kai's mouth.

A moan was made in Kai's throat as strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Soon as Haji did that, Kai pulled him into the room roughly; Haji closing the door and locking it.

Their love was forbidden.

Their love for one another was dark as the sky.

The desire for one another burned hotly.

It was a Dark Flame.

**And that my friends, was the one shot. I can continue it if you like, but so far it's a one shot. Please review. I wanna know how you like it, but be gentle please! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I was looking at the stories I wrote and I have decided to satisfy my readers and make a second chapter to this story! I've had a lot of people comment about this on my last story so I shall continue this one! Thanks everyone for the ideas and support! I hope you all shall support me until the end! Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Blood Plus._

_**Warning: **__Boy x boy love (don't like don't read), language, sexual situations, drinking, some drama_

_**Author Note: **__Let me just clear this up nice and smoothly. Um..If you don't like the way this fic is going or just think it's bad because of the pairing, I don't even know why you'd read it in the first place. Please don't flame because I certainly will not read it and I'll ignore it while I continue to write for people who do want me to continue this fic. Thank you._

_**Pairing: **__Kai x Haji_

_**Rated T but might change to M depending on how this goes.**_

**Summary: **_Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?_

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

**-Chapter 1-**

**Kai P.O.V.**

It has been about 4 months since Haji and I decided to tell everyone about our relationship. Though we told Saya, I get the feeling that she still isn't comfortable with me being with Haji in an intimate relationship. I mean I sensed that there might have been some affection between Haji and Saya, but I wasn't entirely sure.

All of us were walking through town since it was early in the morning. We all split up into groups too so we could make it easier in case we were jumped or anything. Saya, David and Riku decided to work together while Haji and I paired up. After that, the two of us just didn't really speak.

Right now, we were in a huge library. I was searching for some books dealing with Saya's past or anything while Haji stood beside me in silence. In the aisle we were in, we were pretty much alone. Hardly anyone was around, but the silence between us made me very angry.

When I decided that the twelfth book I was looking through was of no use to me, I placed it back on the shelf. Not to mention that Haji had not spoken to me at all and so it kind of bothered me. I shouldn't be so overdramatic about, but I couldn't help but feel almost upset and turned to face Haji.

"What is wrong with you? You've barely spoken to me since we left this morning!" I practically yelled at Haji until someone hushed us from the check out desk; even though they couldn't see us.

Haji stared down at me before he decided to finally speak. "I thought you were upset with me." He finally said with slight confusion in his eyes and worry while I blinked at him with shock.

"Upset? Why would you think I was upset?" I asked quickly while stepping closer to my lover; even though I had to admit I did feel upset about it but it wasn't something to die about.

"Ever since last night, you've been a bit distance. You didn't really say anything so I didn't want to anger you more." Haji replied back as he stepped closer to me but good enough to embrace me if he wished.

I stared into Haji's eyes with guilt before I moved closer and laid my head on his chest. Then, I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me gently. Closing my eyes, I smiled against his shirt.

"I could never be mad you, Haji. Besides, last night was so amazing. How can I be mad at you after that?" I confessed until I heard a soft chuckle; I opened my eyes and looked up to meet his gaze.

"I'm glad I didn't upset you. I'd have to say, you're quite a screamer Kai. Not that I don't love the way you scream my name-" I quickly put a hand over Haji's mouth to stop him from talking.

A blush spread over my face and I glared at him half-heartedly. "Haji! Don't say that so openly! What if someone hears you?" I said to his in a low whisper until Haji took my hand off his hand and kissed the tip of my fingers.

Then, Haji placed his right arm around my waist and his left hand tilted my head up. I pulled flush against him and I knew I was as red as a tomato; causing Haji to smile at me.

"Let them hear. As long as I have you with me, I don't care what people say. I'm yours and you are mine. That's all they need to know." Haji said softly before claiming my lips with his own.

At first, I was bit surprised at the sudden affection I was getting from Haji; especially in public.

However, Haji was right. Right now, at this very moment, nothing mattered. It was just the two of us and I didn't want anything to ruin it.

I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. My hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly as if trying to pull him closer to me. Or maybe it was the fact that if I let go, Haji would suddenly disappear from my life.

Haji then broke the kiss and pulled away a little so his lips were brushing against mine. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and I smiled lovingly at Haji, which made him smile in return. In that instant, I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and kiss him again; this time letting out all the love I possibly gained for Haji, who gladly kissed me back.

Unknown to either of us, Saya was on the other side of the aisle and witnessed everything. She quickly but quietly walked out of the library without us noticing. As she did so, Saya walked down the streets of town with tears down her cheeks.

**XXXXX**

"Damn it! Come back here you bastard!" I yelled at the Chiropteran as it leapt onto the rooftop and soon disappeared.

It was soon becoming evening and man did things change pretty fast. About two hours after we left the library, Haji and I was attacked a Chiropteran and I would have finished it off if it hadn't hurt me.

However, I caused it to run away and now we can't even track the damn thing down. The area was in a field in town but no one was around to witness it so it wasn't as bad.

Soon after it left, I fell on my knees and gripped my stomach. Haji seemed to notice my fall and ran over towards me. Once he knelt beside me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with worry.

"Kai, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Haji asked with concern and I couldn't stop the smile that seemed to sneak its way on my face.

"I'm fine Haji, don't worry. Nothing but a scratch is all." I assured my lover before I stood up slowly but I gasped in pain at the injury the monster gave me.

Haji walked over in front of me and lifted my shirt up. The monster left three; long deep slashes across my chest. One went from my shoulder to the center, the second one was kind of in the middle and the last one was near my waist. Blood smeared against my tan skin and it hurt like hell.

When I looked up at Haji, I noticed that he was very upset about this. He looked up at me and hugged me gently.

"I'm so sorry Kai."

"It's all right Haji. It was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have charged like that so I deserved it." I replied assuring with a weak smile, trying to make my lover feel better.

Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground and carried bridal style by Haji. We were soon leaving the area with me in his arms and I blushed hotly at this.

"Haji! I'm not a girl! I can walk on my own!" I protested and moved around a little but I hissed in pain since I forgetting completely about my wound on my stomach.

"I know, but you're hurt. I promised to protect you just as I will do the same for Saya." Haji stated with a fixed gaze and I only stared up at him with slight surprise at his words before I looked away and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Haji...Do you still love Saya?" I asked him nervously but I waited patiently for his response.

When I got none, I lifted my head up to see Haji looking straight ahead. I noticed we were near our hotel soon but that didn't stop me from knowing the answer. Just when I was about to ask again, Haji spoke.

"Yes."

I winced painfully at this and looked down at my lap.

_I know Saya's my sister and I love her very much, but I can't help but feel...jealous of her._

Once we were finally at the hotel, Haji placed me back on my feet since we were standing outside of the hotel. Right now, it was nightfall and the stars were out; filling the darkness with little lights. I blinked at this and looked over at Haji.

"Haji, why are-" Haji cut me off with a soft, tender kiss.

Me being me, I closed my eyes and kissed back just as soft; not wanting this to end. Just as it started, Haji broke the kiss and we just stared into each other eyes. Haji then took my hands into one of his own and kissed them gently. I blushed slightly at the gentle gesture but said nothing.

"Kai, you know I love you more than anything." Haji said to me and gave my hand another kiss before continuing to speak.

"And even though I love Saya, it's because I love her like a sister. What we did have was something we were both uncertain of. I've wanted to be with you since the first time we met and I don't want this passion we made to end." I listened to Haji's words carefully and I felt tears well up in my eyes; trying to fight them back cause I don't cry.

"I don't want it to end either Haji. I want to be with you for as long as possible. To love you, protect you, and be there for you, Saya and the others." I confessed softly some tears escaped and ran down my face.

Then, Haji cupped my face with both hands and wiped my tears away with his thumbs gently. I leaned against his touch; the feeling of love and protection drove all my doubts away as I felt Haji kiss my cheeks, forehead and my lips.

"I love you, Kai. I will always protect you no matter what happens." Haji whispers to me with such love in his eyes and gently runs his fingers through my red hair in affection.

I smile lovingly at him. "I love you too Haji. I too will be with you always." I whisper back before giving Haji a kiss on the lips.

Soon afterwards, Haji placed a gentle hand on my back and motioned me towards the door. "Better get inside before your injury gets infected." He informed me and I couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh.

"You're right. I was so captivated by you that I completely forgot about my wound." I said with a nervous smile and blushed when I realized what I said about Haji.

This however, made Haji wrap a comforting arm around my shoulders and pulled me close against him. He kissed the top of my head tenderly before leading me back to our room. A smile was on my face the entire time.

_Haji...I will always protect you. No matter what people say or what happens, I'll be by your side. I'll find a way to be with you if we're ever apart. I promise you, I will be there. I love you, Haji..._

**TBC**

YAY! Chapter 1 is done! I'm sorry that it's so short. I didn't really know what else to put but you do see the love triangle right? ^_^ Anyway, please comment! I want to know what you think! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

IM BACK! I'm so sorry for the long update, but I've been doing schoolwork and family issues that I never do have time to finish this chapter. However, Otakon was lots of fun! Now, I am back and will continue this fic and I hope you guys will support me! I'm really glad I was able to write about two beautiful characters: Haji and Kai.

One of the most handsome men I have ever seen I kid you not. I just want to eat Kai and Haji up! But they'll eat each other up! ^_^ Anyway, I want to also thank everyone for the reviews and the adds to the story! Love you all! Now on with the story!

_**Warning: **__Language, Boy on Boy love, drug use, violence, Saya bashing (I love her but I cant help but you know. do this.)_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus. If I did, Saya would maybe be with Solomon and Haji would be with Kai! Yes, I think that'd be a good combination, don't you think?_

**Summary: **_Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?_

_**Author Note: **Like I said in my last chapter, I will ignore flames so don't waste your time on giving me one. Don't like yaoi or this couple, leave this page NOW. To all who accept and love this couple or are fond of them, I welcome you with open arms._

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

**-Chapter 2-**

**Saya P.O.V.**

Yesterday, while I was wandering through the library, I saw Haji and my older brother kissing in the middle of the aisle. I know I should be happy for them. I know that I should just let my love for Haji go but I just CAN'T.

All the things we have been through were something I couldn't simply forget. Now that I realize that Haji truly loved Kai, it's hard to finally let that sink in.

Right now I was outside at the park and since no one was around, I decided to train by myself with my sword. It was midday, a bit chilly but nice and warm outside as I strike the air.

While I was focusing, I didn't realize that David was watching me for a while now. That is until he spoke up from a distance.

"It seems you've become more confident in yourself then before, Saya."

I lowered my sword down and looked over to see David walking towards me with his hands hidden in his coat pockets. Once he got closer, I sat on the ground while placing my sword beside me on the green grass.

David stood beside me and looked around the park with curiosity; as if waiting for something to happen.

"You've become distant Saya. I'm not sure if I should be concerned and send you to Julia, or let you deal with it." David said without looking down at me as a young couple walked by us with smiles on their faces.

I watched the couple carefully as they walked down the park. Then suddenly, my mind replaced them with Haji and I. The sudden visual was a bit surprising, but that only made me think of Haji more and more. David noticed my sudden reaction to this and smirked a little.

"It's about Haji and Kai isn't it?" David asked me swiftly until I looked up at the blond man with surprise.

However, I recovered quickly and looked down at the ground sadly.

"I know I should be happy for them. I should encourage and support them as much as possible. But it's hard, David. It's hard not to look at Haji and not love him the way I do." I confessed towards my blond friend, who lit up a cigarette and looked down at me.

"Even though you're still in love with Haji, you must let it go and support Kai-"

"David." I spoke with such authority before standing up, dusting myself off and picked up my sword.

"Either way, I have no choice but to support Kai. I love Kai with all my heart. He's protected me and cared for me since our dad died and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just don't want to lose Haji's love or lose Kai as a brother." I told him truthfully before looking up at the sky.

"If you don't want to lose either, I suggest you mask your sadness. Like a soldier, you must cover up your fear with bravery in order to survive. Kind of like what you're dealing with now." David advised me before starting to walk off in the direction he came from.

"By the way, we need to you come back to the hotel. There's a meeting and we need you in order to make this successful." My blond partner said over his shoulder as I watched him for a second before rushing up to caught up to him.

**

* * *

****Kai P.O.V.**

"We must find Diva, if not now, then when?"

"All though we don't want to cross paths with Diva, we have to speak to her in order to gain something. She's the reason that most of these demons are after us."

The meeting was a conversation that was going back and forth. All were trying to figure out what to do about Diva, some arguing while others trying to think about their solutions.

Haji and I leaned against the wall near the back but listened to what they had to say. My head rested on his shoulder and I felt a strong-arm snake around my waist, pulling me close. I chuckled softly before looking up at Haji, who smiled down at me handsomely before giving me a quick kiss on the lips and facing forward; focusing on the discussion at hand.

I blushed softly at this and only cuddled closer to my lover. As I watched the meeting, I looked over at Saya, who leaned on the other side of the wall and glanced over at me. When I did, Saya seemed a bit uncertain as our gazes met, but silently looked away.

Frowning slightly, I turned and looked up at Haji, who glanced down at me.

"Something's wrong with Saya." I whispered to Haji so no one else could hear as I stared into his gray eyes.

Then, Haji shifted a bit closer so he could face me better. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. She looks sad, like something's breaking her from the inside." I answered softly before glancing over at Saya, who seemed to be dozed off in her thoughts.

"I'm sure she's all right. Though there have been a lot of things involving Diva, I am certain that Saya can overcome the fear she has." My black-haired lover replied back to me with comfort and a smile.

"I hope so. I don't want Saya to be uncomfortable. But I think it's something else." I said gently, looking over at Saya, who began to listen to David and the others member of Red Shield at the table.

Haji straightened up against the wall and looked over at Saya as well. He didn't say anything but it seemed like he also knew why my suspicions on Saya were so great. It wasn't until David and the other men at the table stood up and looked over at Haji and I.

It did disappoint me that Haji had to remove his arm from me.

"Haji; I need you and Saya to go find someone for me. It's urgent. Can you do it?" David asked Haji and Saya at the same time, looking at the two of them.

I watched as Saya leaned off the wall, as if in excitement but more of anticipation before walking over to me, Haji and David. She only nodded with a serious, determined expression and her sword was in her right hand.

"What about you Haji?" David asked Haji next as I stood beside him and looked up at the Chevalier.

"Of course."

Now that almost made me gasps in shock if not for Saya standing an inch away from me. All I could do was remain quiet as David nodded in understanding and handed both of them a picture.

"Her name is Ashley. She so happens to have a rare blood type and we need it in order to see what has happened to these demons to make them go insane. Like the one that attacked Kai." David explained smoothly and I only lifted up my shirt little to see the scar that the demon gave me.

_If it wasn't for Haji, I'd probably be dead right now. Then again, I often wonder if I'm getting in the way. I want to protect Saya and Riku like dad told me to, and because I care for them deeply. However, I can't help but wonder how long it will be until I'm not longer needed?_

"We'll find her and bring her back as soon as we can. Come on Haji. We better get ready." Saya said with a clear tone while meeting Haji's gaze before walking out of the room.

Everyone else in the room soon followed along with Julie, who looked over at me through her long, blond locks and smiled. Once she stepped out of the room, I turned to look over at Haji, who also met my gaze.

It wasn't until I walked closer to Haji and looked him in the eye that this was becoming hard for me to speak my feelings.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Will you be okay?" I asked Haji with a hint of concern and I looked down with a heavy blush on my cheeks.

"I'll be fine. Question is will you be okay?" Haji asked me with that emotionless gaze of his that I fell in love with.

You could say that I was afraid. I was afraid of losing him. And unfortunately, it was to Saya. I didn't want to be a competition to Saya over Haji, but they way she was acting made total sense. After we told Saya about our love for each other, it was like Saya changed.

"O-Of course I'll be fine. I mean, I can handle things without you! No sweat!" I replied with enthusiasm in my voice and I tried to smile cheerfully for Haji, but I knew he would see right through it.

It was then that Haji grabbed my arm so he could give me into a soft, gentle kiss. I blushed even redder at this but I couldn't help but feel weak and vulnerable around him. My hands gripped the front of Haji's shirt; hoping that would be a sign and make him reconsiders his travel.

But in the end, I knew I would lose. I always did.

Haji broke the kiss only to stare into my eyes as I did his. I looked into his eyes; pleading silently not to leave me and that I sadly feared that Saya could easily break us apart. No matter how much that fact seemed so wrong to even be jealous of my sister, it still lingered in my mind.

Hesitantly, I released my hold on Haji's shirt, put my hands in my jean pockets and looked over at the opposite wall nervously before I took a few steps away from Haji and my back facing him.

"Promise me that you'll come back. You'll come back with Saya and the girl as well. I..." I choke on my words that I wanted to come out.

_Why am I behaving this way? I should be strong you know? But now that Diva is starting to become stronger... I fear for Haji's safety._

"You have my word, Kai."

Just hearing Haji said that made me burst with hope. I looked over to see Haji walk over to me and give my shoulder a squeeze before leaning down to give me a lingering kiss on the forehead. I'll miss those kisses so much in his time of absents.

"Will you wait for me?" Haji asked me calmly, his gray eyes boring into mine and I stared up at him with a warm smile.

"I'll always wait for you Haji." I told him with such honesty in my voice before Haji took a hold of my hand into his and lead me out of the room; I moved closer to Haji's warmth and smiled.

_I know you'll come back. You have to because...I love you, Haji._

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Haji and Saya had prepared to leave in search of the girl Ashley. I knew that they two of them would be okay. I just wasn't sure if I could live without having Haji beside me in the bed we shared.

His warm, inviting body, those gray eyes that showed only kindness and affection to me. I missed all of those.

Last night, Haji and I made love until we could barely move. I mean, it was _incredible _and mind-b lowingand loving all at once. Then again, I was always happy when Haji with me. There was no hiding our identities to the world or becoming people we aren't suppose to me. It was just the two of us when nightfall came.

And now, Saya had Haji all to herself. Not just a Chevalier, but also someone she loved. I know I can trust Saya, I mean she's my sister. But...I couldn't help but wonder, you know?

About three hours after they left, I decided to just stay in my room, layback on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I mean, without Haji, it's like the whole world is meaningless. There was no point to do anything unless I had an easy mission by collecting information for David.

_Then again, I might just be worrying Riku. He always seems to worry about me. Now that he knows about Haji and me...It's getting even more difficult._

Suddenly, a strong wind blew into my room (since my window was open) and almost made all the papers on my desk, fly everywhere. I growled in annoyance and got off my bed while trying to collect all them quickly. Once the strong breeze passed, I sat on the edge of my bed and growled with frustration.

"Damn you Haji! For making me feel like a fucking lovesick puppy!" I spoke angrily to myself as I looked at the floor full of documents.

"Lovesick puppy? I never knew you were that kind of person to act in such a way, Kai."

Quickly, I stood up and pulled my gun out to see Solomon standing on the other side of my bed. He wore a black suit and his bright, blue eyes bore into mine as he ran a hand through his short, blond hair.

I glared at him coldly but not lowering my weapon for a second.

"What are you doing here Solomon?"

Solomon only chuckled at this before walking around the bed towards me. "Question is, why are you the room by yourself? Shouldn't you be with the others?" He asked me with a sly smile; the distance between us was starting to get smaller and smaller.

With each step he took, I took a step back. Then, my back was suddenly against the wall but my gun still aiming for Solomon's head. However, he only continued to walk towards me and smile until he took a hold of my wrist and placed both my hands over my head against the wall; making my gun drop to the floor loudly.

I gasped in a mixture of shock and pain before I was face to face with blonde, our noses barely touched and those teasing, but captivating blue eyes stared into mine. Solomon studied my face for a minute and all the while, smirking.

"Tell me Kai. Have you felt lonely since Haji left? I bet you're wondering if he'll still be loyal to you once he gets back. Maybe he's screwing Saya right now. I wouldn't blame him really. She is an intelligent, strong, beautiful woman. One who knows her goals and her weakness? As for you, you are still uncertain-"

"Shut up you son of a bitch!" I yelled at Solomon who only smirked down at me.

"Now, now, Kai. We can't be acting like that now can we? After all, you are Haji's pet. I bet you have fun with him all the time. Following him like a dog with its tail between its legs. If you managed to protect your little brother and Saya, why can't you protect yourself against _me_?" Solomon tells me with a curious look and I could only look away with shame but disgust as well.

"No harm though. I can ease your pain, your loneliness. No one has to know. Not even Haji." He says to me softly as he gently strokes my cheek with his surprisingly, soft fingers.

I growled in annoyance before snapped at him; wanting to bite his finger off with anger. However, that only made Solomon more thrilled and like a speed of light, I was thrown to the bed.

Solomon quickly took off his jacket; leaving him in a nice, long sleeve white shirt and his pants before crawling on top of me. Instantly, I tried to push the blond off of me but I was soon stopped with a kiss on the lips.

My eyes widened in shock at the realization of Solomon kissing me and my whole body seemed to freeze. Right now, I felt like I had betrayed Haji. The feeling was so painful and unbearable that I shut my eyes and pushed Solomon back by the chest with all the strength I had. I managed to shock him and just when I was about to escape, Solomon pulled me back onto the bed and straddled my waist, trapping me.

Right now, I was vulnerable.

_Damn Solomon! I hate this! I hate that Haji had to leave me...I just want Haji...I need him..._

Waves of emotions hit me like a waterfall as tears welled up in my eyes. All my strength was gone and all I could do was silently cry in front of the damn enemy. I didn't like showing my emotions like this, but Haji was gone. Now, I am alone while he is with another and I just want him back. I want him to protect me...

"Haji..." I sobbed out and turned my head to the side so I didn't look at Solomon's face.

Solomon stared at me with shock. He watched as my strength crumbled to the ground and I was soon crying with frustration. It was then that I felt something wipe the tears off my face. I opened my eyes slightly to see that it was Solomon who was wiping my tears away. In a way, I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to get this over with so he could leave me to cry; for I missed Haji greatly.

"I would _never _leave you Kai. You should not have to cry so greatly for someone like him. Let me in." Solomon whispered into my ear gently while continuing to wipe away the tears.

Listening to this, all I did was turn my head back so I was looking up at Solomon, who was inches away from giving me a kiss. Suddenly, Solomon leaned down and kissed me oh so gently. For some reason, I did not have to strength to fight back, let alone push him away.

Instead, I drifted into a wondrous sleep; dreaming about Haji…

**TBC**

Okay, so I finally updated the chapter for all who have been waiting! I hope this was good cause I did want to mix a like two love triangles and I love Solomon so I decided to introduce him in here. Is it good? Bad? Tell me! I need to know! Thanks so much! I shall update when I can but please review! It's greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm very proud to say that I'm updating this in good amount of time before Christmas. Merry Christmas to everyone and Happy New Year! ^_^ I want to thank **A Single Fragile Rose **and **skullycandy12** for their reviews and others who have alerted this story and added it to their favorites! Thank you so much! I'm glad that many people are starting to really like this pair because we need to spread as much Yaoi love as possible. Starting with anime that we would never expect! So anyway, help spread the love! Enjoy the chapter! =D

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Blood Plus._

**Warning: **_boy x boy love (don't like how this is going, you can just leave.), some Saya OC (I think I'm pretty good with Saya but just incase people try to flame me), and language and sexual situations_**.**

**Summary: **_Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?_

**Author Note: **_If you're thinking of flaming me, don't b__other. If you're just reading to flame people, then don't even think about reading this story. I have people who like this story so don't think I'll stop just because of a stupid flame. To all who love yaoi and are interested in this, I welcome you with open arms._

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts/__**Flashbacks**_

Chapter 3:

**Haji P.O.V.**

"Haji…Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh! I'm fine Saya. Sorry to make you worry."

Saya and I had just gotten off a ship that had moved us to a certain island that was far away from the city Kai and the others were in. Didn't want to be so far away from my lover, but I knew that in order to be with Kai again, I had to do the mission.

_Not only that, but I have to protect Saya and Kai from Diva. Who knows what she'll be planning next and I don't want Kai harmed..._

Another thing that was funny was that Riku told me something very interesting before we departed. He said that Saya was still in love with me and that Kai was a bit jealous of her. At first, it shocked me to no end, but I had to play it cool. I didn't want the two siblings to know that I knew the connection between them but at the same time, I wanted to be involved all at once.

Impatient? I think not.

Just as Saya and I stepped onto the shore of the island, Saya examined the place carefully before turning to me. Her sword strapped to her waist, the purple outfit made her look more mature; not the shy schoolgirl that I first met. One of David's agents ran towards us, bowing to us before speaking directly.

"We don't really know what exactly is on this island. But it's best that you be on your guard. If you need any reinforcements, take this." The man held out a small, square machine with a red button on the middle.

After taking the machine from the man's hand, Saya nodded with approval and a kind smile. "Thank you. I will make sure that you are informed of what we find." She said to the brunette male before facing me, giving me a nod of indication.

Nodding back, I followed close behind Saya as we started walking towards the forest of trees. Before we even stepped into the swallowing groups of trees, the same brunette man called out to us, making the both of us turn towards him.

"What if you don't come back in time?" He yelled out to us with a concerned look on his face; watching us carefully.

This made me look down at Saya, who thought for a moment before looking up at me.

"Will you stay with me Haji? Until we find Ashley? I don't want to do this alone." Saya asked me with an almost pleading look on her face, but was willing to let me choose either way.

_I want to help Saya find Ashley. But at the same time, I want to go back to Kai...Please forgive Kai._

I nodded with a gentle smile of reassurance as Saya smiled back and nodded before looking out towards the brunette.

"The leave us!" Saya answered back with a loud voice before turning and rushing into the forest, me following close behind.

**

* * *

**

**Kai P.O.V.**

"Kai, are you okay?"

"..."

"Kai!"

"Uh? What?"

"I asked if you were okay!"

"Oh...sorry I must have dozed off."

Riku and I were downtown where there was a huge gathering near these shops. Many travelers sold many expensive items, from gold to silver to rare diamond necklaces and swords as well. My brother insisted we went today and I couldn't say no even if I wanted to. After all, I had to watch over him in case any of Diva's minions came and try to snatch him from me.

_Ever since yesterday with Solomon, I didn't even want to come out here. The guy just left in the middle of the night like I was some puppet. I feel so dirty and disgusting. I belong to __**Haji**__, not Solomon and I didn't do anything to stop that blond bastard. It's not fair! Why can't this all be over so Haji and I can be together in peace? I'm not blaming Saya, but more on Diva._

"For making Saya endure the pain dearly and Haji risking his own life for me." I mumbled with such anger as I picked up an orange from one of the fruit stands and tossed it in the air; digging in my pocket and flicked a coin in the owner's hand.

I watched as Riku reached out to hold a small diamond in his hand, his eyes gleaming with wondrous joy.

Then again, he's never actually seen a real diamond face to face, which could be the reason. I couldn't help but chuckle at my brother's reaction until Riku looked up to notice me watching and smiled widely, raising the diamond in the air so I could see.

"Kai, look at this! Isn't the diamond gorgeous?" Riku asked me with that huge smile on his face; I studied the diamond from afar and when I did, my eyes widened at a sudden memory that started rolling through my mind.

_**"Haji! When are you going to tell them?"**_

_**"Soon Kai. And when we do, I'll let everyone know that how powerful our bond between us truly is**__**.**__** Not to mention that you belong to me." **_

_**"You're so possessive Haji. To think someone who's quiet and calm like you is actually saying stuff like that."**_

_**"But it's true. You are the only one I'll ever love Kai, no matter what the others may think. "**_

_**"I better be the only one you love, otherwise I'll have to kick your butt. Wow, look at the diamond Haji! It's freaking huge!"**_

_**"If things go well and we stay together for more than three years, I'll get it for you."**_

_**"Are you kidding me? That thing cost a fortune! I don't want you wasting your money on a diamond!"**_

_**"I would rather you kept it as a memory of me then have you walk in the world with nothing to look upon in time of need. Everyone needs a memory Kai."**_

"_**You sound as if you're going to decease soon. You can't be talking like that; plus you're not going to die."**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Haji?"**_

_**"We will all have to die sooner or later Kai-"**_

_**"No! Don't say that! We all don't have to die! I just found you and I don't want anyone else to take you away from me!"**_

_**"I know, and I too want the same. However, you have to promise me that when I do depart from this world, that you will move on. Even when you are afraid to love some one else, that you'll remember that I'll have a place in your heart just as you are in mine. Not only that, but you have to protect Saya and Riku."**_

_**"I...I don't know if I'll have enough strength to protect them Haji**__**...**__** What if I…"**_

_**"Don't cry Kai, please. I don't like seeing my strong angel cry."**_

_**"Your angel?"**_

_**"Yes. Your my angel Kai. You are also Saya's guardian and for that, I am proud to say that I am your lover and that you deeply love me just as I love you."**_

_**"Haji..."**_

_**"Yes?"**_

"_**If anything else…please kiss me."**_

I didn't notice that I was crying until I felt a small hand graze my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts and I saw that it was Riku. Riu looked at me with concern and he soon held my hand tightly in his own. Quickly, I wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to stay strong but just thinking of Haji made it hard not to.

"Kai...You miss Haji, don't you?"

The question shocked me slightly and I only shook my head, trying to smile it off. "No I don't. Just a bit teary eye is all. It must be this damn cold breeze out here. We better get back to the hotel."

Pulling Riku with me as we walked out of the crowded area, my little brother glanced up at me with that worried look of his. Honestly, I hated lying to Riku, especially with everything happening to us, but I didn't want Riku to feel bad for me.

I just wanted to get rid of this feeling on my own. This damn, lovesick feeling I have for Haji and it's very hard to get rid of.

"I'm surprised to see you here again, Kai. Miss me?"

Snapping from my thoughts, I looked up ahead to see Solomon leaning against the brick wall of an old apartment building that was a couple blocks away from out hotel. Riku studied the man for a moment, wondering if he was friend or foe. Instead, I pushed Riku behind me and reached into my jacket to pull out my gun, but Solomon raised a hand up.

"I don't want any violence, Kai. Just want to talk." Solomon spoke with that all too calm and cool voice of his.

All the events from that day entered my mind. The sound of Solomon's voice in my ear, trying to fill my mind with things I shouldn't listen to. His body crawled over mine, determined to replace Hajji's dominance over me. I just wanted to scream and strangle the bastard to death, but Riku was here and that wouldn't help the matter at all.

Moving my hand to my side, I stared at Solomon with an evil glare while Solomon only smiled kindly at me.

"So what is it that you want? I don't have time for your nonsense."

"I see that you're still troubled about Haji, no?"

My eyes widened in shock, surprised that Solomon could read me so easily. Hands curled into a fist, I growled under my breath and my intense glare landed hard on Solomon. However, it seemed that he was more amused than frightened before walking closer to me. I backed away a step, Riku moving back the same time I did. Then, Solomon suddenly appeared in front of me, a teasing smirk across that pretty boy face of his.

The urge to punch him almost overwhelmed me, if not for Riku's hand on my arm, trying to make me control my anger. Solomon and I were now eye to eye, not one of us breaking the gaze until the blond chuckled.

"You look rather cute when you try to be brave, Kai. It makes me want to just test your limits even more. Then again, we can always do that but without that little kid behind you-"

"That little kid so happens to be my brother so fuck off!"

"Such bad language, didn't your mother ever tell you not to cuss in front of a child?" Solomon asked amusingly, a grin plastered on his face and his hands in his pockets.

I snapped.

Letting out a short scream, I charged at Solomon and started doing series of punches at the blond. He was moving from side to side, dodging every one of my blows with grace that it seemed unimaginable. After a few more, Solomon caught a hold of my wrist and twisted my arm so I was facing Riku. I felt Solomon's arm around my neck as he held both my hands behind my back.

Growling in anger, I struggled to get out the blonde's hold. Riku watched with slight horror before rushing over, kicking Solomon in the leg and trying to pry his arm off of me.

"Let go of my brother you big jerk!" Riku yelled harshly at Solomon, who smirked at my brother's attempt before kicking Riku to the side.

When Riku was on the ground, I struggled even more. I thrashed around in Solomon's hold, trying to get out so I could beat the crap out of him and get my brother to a safer place. Instead, Riku only looked up from the ground, struggling to get up but watched as Solomon leaned down to whisper something in my ear.

"Must I remind you that your beloved is never coming back? He is with Saya, is he not? I bet he will soon die protecting her and only her. He has no room in his heart for you."

"Shut up!" I yelled, my eyes burning with anger as I managed to free myself from Solomon's hold and turned around to actually punch him square in the face.

Solomon tumbled a little, but managed to stay standing as I panted heavily; watching him stare at me. He was in shock no doubt, but then a smile rested on his face as he touched the bruise he received from me. I watched carefully at Solomon's actions while Riku finally stood up, holding his right arm as he did so.

"That's the first time you've actually managed to land a hit on me, Kai. I'm very impressed. No wonder Haji loved you so much." Solomon spoke gently, his words suddenly soft and clear instead of teasing and confusing.

_Why is he being so kind all of a sudden?_

"It seems that I have no choice but to show you how much I truly feel about you, my dear Kai."

_What does he mean by that-_

"Kai, look out!"

Just as I heard Riku's warning, a pair of soft lips claimed mine. Realizing that it was Solomon, I tried to push him away, but I suddenly felt awfully weak. My pushes had no effect on the blond and my sounds of disapproval soon faded. It was then that my eyes started dropping, sleepiness starting to overcome me.

_No…I can't pass out now…Riku will be in danger…I got to…save…Riku…_

As if reading my mind, I heard Solomon whisper something in my ear. "Your brother will be in good hands. All I truly want is you Kai and I don't want your trust on me to falter. I love you."

Those three words started repeating in my mind. An image of Haji appeared before my eyes as I loved over at Riku, who was calling out for me, but I somehow couldn't hear him.

Then, in a sudden blink of an eye, darkness took over my vision, and I soon passed out in Solomon's arms.

* * *

**Saya P.O.V.**

The cold breeze ripped through us as we continued walking through the forest. Darkness covering the sky and the moon being the only light to our destination, Haji and I found a small hut that was abandoned, but wasn't in bad shape. We managed to gather some firewood and start a fire along with finding some food, which were some fruit.

While the fire blazed in front of us, Haji took out his violin and started to play a song. Well, attempting too really. It wasn't bad at all, but sometimes he would mess up a key. One thing I loved about Haji was that even when he messes up, he would keep trying. He would keep trying until it got better and better with each key.

_It's the same with me. Whenever Haji would fail to protect me, he would keep trying to rescue me. Not caring about what happens to him. If only he wasn't with Kai._

I suddenly gasp softly to myself, not believing that I was actually thinking that about Kai. I saddened at my sudden attitude change towards my brother and Haji while I stared into the blazing fire, tightening the blanket around my body; sword resting beside me.

"You seem quiet tonight, Saya."

Hearing Haji's voice, I sat up to see that Haji had stopped playing his violin, putting it back in its case. I smiled comfort at the Chevalier with a kind look.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot of things in my mind. It's nothing for you to worry about." I assured Haji, who looked at me with the usual emotionless look he always uses, but something was different.

"Does it have to deal with Kai?" Haji asked softly, but a gleam of curiosity sparked through his voice.

Haji mentioning Kai made me jump in surprise; it was like he was reading my mind like an open book. I stared at Haji for a moment before sitting up in calm, yet defeated posture. Our eyes met for a minute before I spoke up.

"When did we stop, Haji?" I asked the black-haired Chevalier, who blinked at me with confusion but a fixed gaze all at once.

"I do not know what you mean Saya-"

"Of course you do! You loved me as much as I loved you and now you start dating my brother!" I snapped back harshly at Haji, who was token back by my anger.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself before looking back at Haji, who seemed to be thinking for a moment.

"Why do you hate my relationship with Kai so much, Saya? Do you not support us? Were you lying to us when you said that you accepted our love for one another?" Haji asked me with a curious gaze, his arms rested in his lap.

I studied Haji for a moment before shaking my head.

"I don't hate Kai. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me about your interest for him. Let alone tell me that you didn't love me the way lovers should be."

"Saya, I love you as a friend. A very close friend that I can trust-"

"That's not who I _want_ to be Haji!" I wanted to pull my hair out without strangling Haji, who stared at me with shock and a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

Without thinking, I let the blanket fall from my body and I got up to walk in front of Haji. I watched as Haji looked at me with suspicion before I sat in his lap, straddling his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. Burying my face in his neck, I inhaled his scent, the smell of pine and rain.

I felt Haji tense up at my touch, let alone the position we were in, his hands at his sides holding him up. All I could do was nuzzle my nose against his slim, pale neck; a shiver went down his spine and I couldn't help but smile in triumph.

"Saya…I cannot turn my back on Kai and accept your true feelings. You know I'm devoted to Kai-"

"For now, can it just be me and you, Haji? I love my brother, I truly do-"

"Then why are in my lap as a sign that means seduction? You know fully way that I only want Kai."

"How do you know that Kai's not cheating on you _right now_, huh?" I quickly stated, pulling back to stare into Haji's gorgeous, mysterious gray eyes.

Silence rested upon us and the sound of the fire cracking greeted our ears. Haji stared down at me, with pure shock in his eyes.

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Haji…you were supposed to belong to me and no one else. You devoted your life to me and only me. I know that Kai is important to the both of us, and I respect that. However, Kai isn't the one you need to protect! I need you Haji! I want you to hold me in your arms like you use to do long ago. Why can't you just accept that?" I confess to Haji, who only remains quiet while staring down at me.

It wasn't until I realized what I had confessed that I got off of Haji slowly and looked into his eyes. When I did, Haji's head was bowed slightly and a shadow covered half his face.

_Oh no…_

"Haji…I-"

"I should get more firewood before we run out." Haji replied without giving me another glance before taking his weapon, hauling it over his shoulder and walking out of the hut we sheltered in.

I reached out towards Haji, opening my mouth to call out to him, but nothing came. Feeling defeated, I pulled my hand back to my lap and closed my mouth, head hanging down before I walked to where my blanket was and curled up in it. The fire crackled hungrily as I stared at the flames that continued to dance on the wood.

_What have I done? I know what I said was partially true, but I didn't want it to come out that way? I feel so dirty…please Kai…Haji…. forgive me._

Soon, I drifted off to sleep with tears down my face, the warmth of the fire comforting me in the most mysterious way possible.

**TBC**

I hope everyone likes the story so far and that I still have people liking this story! Yes, Saya is being a bit desperate, but I needed to spice things up just a tiny bit! Don't you just love the Love Triangles? They are the best! Please review! I need some feedback from my readers! And if I don't update before Christmas, I hope you have a great holiday and New Year! XD


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I hope that everyone had a great Christmas and New Year! Mine was pretty good. I'm proud to say that I got everything I wanted including an XBOX 360 WOOT WOOT! ^_^ Anyway, I decided to update this chapter since it's snowing now (makes me want to just relax and let my yaoi thoughts out ha ha). Also, I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They made my day very exciting, no joke! Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus. If I did, Haji and Kai would be together and everyone would be happy. ^_^

**Warning: **Boy x Boy love, drama (obviously), fighting, love triangles (makes the story more interesting though)

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4:

**Kai P.O.V.**

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Wouldn't want you to miss what I have planned for you."

Hearing Solomon's voice seemed to slowly make me come back to consciousness. I moved slightly, trying to get the feeling in my legs and arms before I opened my eyes. Once I did, looked up to see that I was indeed in an unfamiliar room.

_Where am I? I remember being in town with Riku, and then we talked about Haji. Then we bumped into Solomon-_

Eyes widened, I quickly sat up to see Solomon sitting in a chair in front of the bed I had laid on. His legs were crossed and he rested his head on his hand, an amused look on his face as he watched me. I glared hard at him, not pleased to see my kidnapper here, especially when it's Solomon of all people.

"Now that you're awake, it's time to get to business-"

"I'm not doing anything with you! First you force yourself on me, persuade me forget Haji, and now you hurt my little brother and kidnap me! Nice try pal, but I'm not as dumb as you think!"

Solomon only chuckled at my anger before standing up from his seat and walked over to me. I backed away from him, trying to get away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me flush against him. Suddenly, I felt lips claim my own and my body froze at this. It wasn't demanding or forceful, but it was gentle and kind. Before it could go any further, I broke the kiss and tried to shove the blond away, but an arm secured around my waist, only pulling me closer and my attempt to escape had failed.

"It's funny how your emotions are mixed everywhere. Whenever I'm in your presence, you want to kill me. But when I kiss you, you don't do anything at all, you actually let me. Are you falling for me, Kai?" Solomon whispered huskily in my ear, a teasing smirk on his face as my faced turned red and I growled, shoving him away from me; this time Solomon released me.

"There's no way in hell that I would fall for you! I'm devoted to Haji and always will!" I snapped at Solomon, truth and slight anger in my eyes as I watched Solomon's smirk turn into a deep frown.

_Looks like I got him pissed off. _

After saying what I said, Solomon roughly grabbed my arm, squeezing it quite hard; I gasped in pain. He then pulled me along with him as we exited the room, his hold on my still in a tight grip. As I was pulled with him, I realized that I wasn't in some dump of a building or anything. It was actually very big and more for rich people. The carpet was colored red and there were paintings everywhere from people of 19th century, to just painting of nature and other things. Somehow, I forgot who was actually pulling me and I didn't notice that the grip on me loosened as I followed close behind Solomon.

_Who ever own this place must be very important if Solomon were to bring me here-wait! Why do I care? I need to get out of here and fast! _

"Don't even think on planning an escape."

I snapped out of my thoughts just from hearing that statement from Solomon, who looked over his shoulder at me with that damn smirk on his pretty boy face. That's when an idea popped in my head.

_This isn't what I want, but if I have to in order to return to Riku, then I have no choice. The only to get permission is trust, right? Besides, two can play at that game._

I smirked right back at Solomon and moved closer to the blond, who turned shocked at my sudden movement. "How do you know it wasn't just to get close to you? Maybe I want to impress you."

"Well, if you are, then you wouldn't have been hard to get." He replied with a small smirk and I snorted.

"And to think, I thought the almighty Solomon could get anyone he wanted. I guess he's not that good after all." I commented, wondering if it had any effect on the blond as I glanced up at him.

Apparently it did.

I was suddenly pushed against the wall, Solomon trapping me with both arms as he looked down at me. Our faces were inches away from each other and we stared at one another, not once looking away. I could see the slight challenge and yet displeased in his eyes. I wanted to smile so hard because I actually pissed him off and my plan was starting to commence.

Then, Solomon stared deep into my eyes, as if trying to find out what I was thinking. At first, it confused me, but at the same time, I was strangely curious as to what he wanted to know. I watched as Solomon suddenly grinned down at me and I raised an eyebrow at him, a frown on my face.

"What's so funny?" I asked harshly, growling oh so softly at how this blond was starting to piss me off.

"You know, if I wanted you, I could have you in a second. No matter where we are, or who is watching, I could claim you just like that." Solomon confessed with such determination that I wonder if there was ever a time where he ever lost a bet or anything of the sort.

I snorted with disbelief. "Oh really? Like biting me on the neck or something? Sorry, that's already taken care of."

"Is that so? Well I can easily replace it with something better."

"You will never be better than Haji-" Solomon cut me off with an aggravated sound of anger, turning his head for a minute before peering down at me with a scowl on his face.

"Ah! That damn name! Just hearing it makes me want to fucking scream!" He yelled at me, venom dripping from his voice; making me challenge him in such a situation.

And challenged I did.

"Good! Because the last person we need to ruin our life is you!" I yelled right back at him, our fiery gazes burning into one another; ready for anything else that was to come at us.

"Solomon sir, everything all right?" A male voice interrupted from down the hall.

The two of us turned around to see a man around Solomon's age walking towards us, curiosity and suspicious showed across his face. His deep, maroon eyes landed on me, wondering why someone such as myself was in a place like this.

I noted the scar that was on his left cheek, shoulder length, straight brown hair hid the mystery scar as I looked at him before removing myself from the wall. Once the man was about a feet away from us, Solomon moved away from me, straightened his suit and nodded.

"Everything's fine, Aaron. Just giving our guest a tour, but since he isn't acting friendly, why don't you do the rest for me?" Solomon explained while looking at the scared man known as Aaron, who nodded respectfully.

"Thanks. If he doesn't act right or tries to run away, you know where to find me."

"Yes, sir." Aaron answered with an emotionless gaze; his responses were calm, yet serious at the same time.

Solomon nodded once at the brunette, glanced at me once before walking in a different direction within the huge mansion. I watched his retreating back and glared hard at him. Quickly, I remembered that Aaron was now with me and I sighed heavily before looking up at him, my hands on my hips.

"So tell me, why do you call him sir? I mean, your around his age no? There's no point in saying that."

"Solomon is a Chevalier, therefore we must respect him." Aaron replied before walking past me, resuming the walk me and Solomon previously had.

I stood there frozen at what he just said.

_No! Solomon can't be a Chevalier! T-That's impossible! Then again, back in town when he managed to dodge my moves so quickly, and make me unconscious just by one kiss. It makes perfect sense now. If that's so, that means that Solomon should have some type of change in his body. Just like Haji...Oh Haji..._

"Are you coming or not?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up at Aaron, who seemed to stare at me with those maroon eyes. They sent a shiver down my spine but I tried to ignore it before walking over to the brunette until I stood about two steps away from him. I sent him a calm, yet eager look.

"Well, are you going to continue this damn tour or not?" I asked harshly, almost wincing at how cruel I was to this guy.

However, he seemed to be fine with it because before I knew it, he walked past me and started down the hall. I watched him for a moment before running after him, not wanting to be alone in this huge mansion.

_Ok…This plan might be harder than I thought. Right then, I could have ran away. I could have been out of this forsaken place and back to Riku. If so, then why am I still here? Is there a reason why Solomon brought me here? Does it deal with Diva perhaps? I don't know, but I pray that Haji comes back soon. Please Haji…If I want anyone to find me, it's you…_

**XXXXX**

**Haji P.O.V****.**

**_Haji…Please, help me….Haji…_**

"HAJI!"

I bolted up from the ground, sweat beating down my face as I looked around and then in front of me to see Saya standing a few feet away from me. Her sword finally revealed, she looked over at me and nodded towards north.

"I think I spotted an abandon site. Not sure what's inside, but I'm sure that it could give us a clue as to where Ashley is. Hopefully Ashley will be there alive and safe from harm." Saya filled me in with the information she seemed to cover and I nodded silently, standing up from the ground.

After I strapped my cello case on my back, Saya and I ran towards the direction of the abandon site. Thankfully, it was midday so not much danger was out. Then again, we all have our mistakes.

When we finally reached the site, Saya looked around to see if there were any monsters around. Spotting none myself, I walked past Saya and onward to the building. The place looked extremely old, but seemed to stand tall for however long it was here. Both of us stepped into the site; dust was everywhere as was webs, and spiders. Some mice roamed around the place, but only ran away when the sensed Saya's pressence and me.

Usually when there are mice there's bodies.

As we walked deeper into the building, that we peeked into a room that seemed to be an office. Everything was on the floor, old papers were everywhere and the walls have become cracked. I scanned the room until I looked at the desk to see a dead contaminated body lying across the desk. From the looks of it, it was a male around his twenties and his arms were somehow missing.

That meant only thing.

_Must be one of Diva's minions._

**_Haji._**

A sudden shock of pain went through my head when I heard Kai's voice in my head. I don't know what it was, but I softly growled under my breath; trying to shake the pain away from.

**_Haji…Hurry back to me…I need you…_**

"Haji. I think I found Ashley."

Hearing Saya's voice made me turn around, trying to fight off the pain as I walked to where Saya was. She stood in front of a stairwell, it was leading upstairs and she looked up at me.

"Listen."

I did as she told me, I focused on some sort of sound. It was then that I heard a soft cry, it was a child definitely and they seemed to be crying. Like Saya predicted, Ashley was alive and was in here.

"Let's go get her before something happens." Saya informed me and started up the stairs.

Before I followed, I looked at the dead corpse once more before rushing up the stairs to follow Saya, making sure nothing was attacking us.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from upstairs, causing the place to move and lose our balance. Saya gripped the stair rail to keep our balance and I stilled so I wouldn't fall.

"Saya, are you all right?"

Saya nodded. "I'm fine. We have to hurry!" She replied before practically running up the stairs without tripping.

Following close behind, we finally reached the third floor. Both of us looked around to see where Ashley was to be until we heard a loud cry from a room. Saya reacted quickly and ran towards the room where the child was. I ran after Saya and just as we were halfway there, the floor exploded, forming a huge hole and another one of Diva's minions.

The monster let out a loud screech, stretching it's claws and looked over at me. I stood in my fighting stance, watching the monster's every move. From a glance, I saw Saya with the child known as Ashley. Suddenly, the monster turned around and noticed Saya and the girl before leaping in the air and running towards them.

With the inhuman strength I had, I leaped across the gigantic hole that was created and teleported in front of Saya and the girl, lifting up my cello case to defend them. Then, the monster's attack came in contact with my shield, making all of us push back, we didn't fall down.

After that, the monster leaped back a little, as if it was preparing to do another attack. I looked over at Saya, who met my gaze.

"Get out of here! I got this!" I rushed her, looking back at the monster, which moved side to side; a sign that it was about to attack any second.

"No! I'm not going to leave you here!"

"Getting Ashley here alive is are on priority! Now go!" I answered back, giving Saya a pleading but demanding look.

We stared at another for a second before Saya glanced over at the monster. She looked back at me and nodded, though I could see the hurt and regret in her eyes.

"Fine! Please come back alive, Haji! If you don't, I'm coming back for you!" Saya yelled at me before grabbing the small girl's hand and running down the hall with her in hand.

Giving them one more glance, I faced the monster in front of me. I sighed heavily at this, not wanting to waste any more time with this creature. Like Saya, I indeed want to get out of here and back to Kai as soon as possible. Without thinking, I ran towards the beast, which also started to charge at me; it's huge claws raised up in the air ready to strike.

All of a sudden, a flash of light appeared in front of us. I stopped quickly and shielded my eyes with my arm, peering over to see that the creature started screeching in pain. I watched as it started to glow bright gold and then it just vanished into small dust.

The light disappeared quickly, making me lower my arm and I looked down at the now dead creature. Sensing someone behind me, I turned around to see who it was. Shocked to say that it was someone around my age (well the age I look like). He looked at me with bright green eyes that seemed to be emotionless, but held loneliness in them.

What caught me on my guard was that he also possessed a sword like Saya's. One thing that was different was that the sword glowed gold as the boy held it within his grasp.

I studied him slowly. From his should length, white angelic like hair, to his attire I concluded that he must have been from where Kai and Saya lived. He wore black jeans and long sleeve red shirt that was left open, revealing pale skin for all to see.

"Who are you?" I asked the boy, who continued to look at me with those green eyes.

Instead of answering, he vanished from where he was. My eyes widened in shock and I looked around to see if I could spot the mysterious boy. Out of nowhere, the boy appeared in front of me, and kissed me on the lips.

His lips were surprisingly soft as I froze in my spot, my body not functioning. I was telling my body to move, but for some reason it didn't. I watched as the angel-haired boy pulled away from me, a gentle smile graced his lips.

"I like you. You're not afraid of me like the rest of them." He spoke up, his voice almost held a slight British accent, but it was soft and shy at the same time; a blush settling on his cheeks when he looked at me.

"I'm Taya by the way. Then again, I already know you, Haji."

I watched as the boy named Taya look down at his sword, which stopped glowing gold.

"I guess you could say I'm just here to protect people. I didn't know whom up until now. The way you wanted your friends to be safe than you. I admire you for that." Taya continued to speak in that soft, shy voice of his before looking down at the hole that was behind me.

"We better get going. Just in case, I'll make sure no one knows about your presence here." Taya informed me before snapping his fingers, my body became moveable again and I turned towards the boy, who looked over at me.

"Don't worry. You're friends will be safe from harm." Taya assured me, not knowing that it affected me greatly until he jumped down, landing on the floor below, vanishing from my sight.

_That boy…he had a certain aura around him, very similar to Saya. What is he?_

Just as I was about to turn around, the whole place started to shake. The ceiling was starting to fall into pieces and I prayed to God that Saya was all right. Quickly, I jumped onto the next floor, following the direction that Taya went. I looked around quickly, when I spotted something white, and immediately, I knew it was he.

"Wait!" I shouted out to him, trying to make him wait but all he did was run.

Running after him, I turned a corner and continued to follow Taya. When I was near the stairwells that lead to the first floor, I finally saw Taya. His back towards the other direction and he only smiled at me before moving to the side. My eyes landed on what was there and I immediately, I started to panic.

Noticing the timer, I realized it was down to 15 seconds. I gazed over at Taya, whose sword started to glow gold once more, like it did when he killed the monster.

14.

13.

"Taya! Get out!" I tried to encourage Taya to run, but all he did was look at me and then at the timer.

9.

8.

7.

"Why should I? I have nothing to fear." He replied with more emotion in his bright green eyes than I last did before.

5.

4.

Quickly, I ran over to Taya and pushed him down, covering his body with my own so nothing could hurt.

2.

_Kai…I'm sorry. I love you.._

**1.**

**XXXXX**

**Saya P.O.V.**

I lead Ashley far away from the site, but enough for me to if Haji would come out or not.

Once we stopped, I released Ashley's hand. I looked down at her to see if she was all right. Her surprising long dark red hair was straight and slightly covered with dirt, her skin was fairly tan like mine and had the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. She looked around Riku's age, especially the height and only wore a sleeveless, plain white dress that exposed her legs that were covered with cuts and bruises.

"Are you all right, Ashley?" I asked the girl softly with a smile, watching Ashley nod hesitantly.

"A-Are you here to take me home?" Ashley asked me with a soft, shy voice, her blue eyes shinning with hope.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. But we have to wait for a while."

"For that man with that big case thing?"

I giggled at this. "Yes." I replied, but suddenly frowned because I realized that Haji should have been out by now.

_Haji…Where are you?_

**BOOM!**

A loud explosion was heard from yonder, birds flying off with fear. I hugged Ashley close to me as I looked up to see that the site had exploded. My entire body froze in pure fear. I stared at the now burning building that indeed had Haji within it.

Tears gathered up in my eyes, spilling out as images of Haji appeared in my mind. The thought of Haji being dead made me cry even more, sobs escaping from my lips.

_No…Haji you promised you'd come out alive…you promised. No! No!_

"HAJI!" I screamed out towards the sky, as dark smoked flew towards the soon darkened sky.

**TBC**

Ok, I know everyone's freaking out right about now. But I wanted to have a little twist thing the story so yeah. I hope everyone likes the story so far! Please tell what you think! Anything about characters. Reviews are gladly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 5

Wow! So far, I'm getting a lot of fans that like this story and I'm very happy! Like I said in my previous chapters, we need to spread the yaoi love! Yaoi can be anywhere; we just need to reveal them! ^_^ Anyway, I want to thank these people for their ads and reviews for this story:

_**roro237-**_ I KNOW! This pairing has to definitely be realized by all yaoi lovers of the world! I mean they ARE THE BEST! I'm glad u like the story so far and welcome to the club! ^_^

_**skullycandy12**_

_**Fullmetal Ember**_

_**Yinlai**_

_**emo child of underworld**_

_**Lulio chan**_

_**dinopoptart**_

_**A Single Fragile Rose**_

Anyone else who I forgot to add, I also thank you! Everyone's been a big help but there is still more Haji x Kai love to come! Now, I present to you chapter 5! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus or the characters.

**Warning: **Boy x Boy love, language, sexual contact (Rating mite go up by the way on certain things), more drama... Don't like drama but it makes this story more exciting, no?

**Author Note: **By the way, Riku does not die! I want to make that clear incase you guys wonder about anything.

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 5:

**Solomon P.O.V.**

I don't seem to understand.

Now matter what I do, it seems that Kai always tries to push me away. Trying to fill his mind with bad things about the black-haired Chevalier who captured not only Saya's heart, but Kai's as well. Ever since I betrayed Diva, I have looked through my options but I was also careful about Diva's intentions if she planned to kill me.

Now nightfall, I walked through the garden that was in the back of the mansion. Indeed it will beautiful, the roses seemed to show it's beauty under the moonlight and the small pond seemed to still; for it seemed to sleep.

Walking over towards a little part of the garden, I picked up a light blue rose, studying it with wonder and passion. However, the more I stared at the beautiful rose, the more I thought about Diva. Her face appeared in my mind with that smile that seemed innocent to those who served but evil to those who feared her.

_She has so much power that it's unimaginable. I do hope that Saya will be able to destroy her. If she does, all this will end and we will all soon have peace amongst us._

Once I was finished with my thoughts, I exited out of the garden and looked over at a balcony that was on the second floor. I realized that it was indeed late and Kai was surely asleep.

_But just to be safe, I'll make sure he doesn't try anything._

I leaped onto Kai's balcony, landing quietly on the wooden floor. Pushing the white curtains aside, I stepped into the room; eyeing the room for any suspicious movement.

When I found none, I let my guard down just once, continued to walk further into the room. Glancing around, my gaze rested on the king bed where Kai laid. His face was peaceful and calm, like he was drifting into a dream of wonder. The shirt he wore rose up, revealing creamy sun kissed skin that was aching to be touched; his legs spread out on the now messy sheets.

My eyes trailed up and down Kai's body, he looked so vulnerable and so defenseless that it was so tempting. Just knowing that this was my only chance to prove to Kai how different I was from Haji seemed so demanding. I walked over towards the bed and stood beside it, watching Kai as he mumbled some words; turned his head to the right and his neck widely exposed.

I groaned at the urge, but I calmed myself down. _I am a Chevalier. I don't even know why I bother to win Kai's heart, but if I stopped, I would only want more of him. I thought I loved Saya. I would do anything to win her love for my own, but it ended up being backfired. Then I saw how Kai wanted to only make her happy, and that just made me want him even more. Then Haji came in the picture..._

"Damn you Haji." I grumbled under my breath, hearing the ruffle of sheets move under Kai as he groaned in displeasure; his face showed discontent.

Suddenly, I let my mind control my actions. I raised my hand to Kai's cheek, caressing it oh so gently, but not enough to wake the angel from his slumber. Then, I watched as Kai moved his head to get closer to the warmth of my hand. This shocked me at first, a spark of hope raised from within me but then I heard the one thing that made my blood boil.

"Haji." Kai said dreamily, a smile appeared on his face before moving his head away; pulling the pillow close to him.

I know you think it's impossible for me to win Kai's heart. Right now, it almost seemed impossible. The way he spoke about Haji held so much hope and passion that I wondered if my tricks were even good enough.

Honestly, I shouldn't be falling for the redhead at all. Though he is Saya's beloved brother, he is still an enemy to Diva. Anyone who was an enemy to Diva would most likely still hate me as well.

Nevertheless, the more I thought about Kai, the more I started to fall for him. Not only is I Chevalier like Haji, but also everyone knows me to be a traitor of Diva, and falling for Saya's brother.

_I am indeed pathetic._

So, I moved my hand back to my side and glanced down at Kai before walking towards the bedroom door. I reached out to turn the knob when someone stopped me.

"What do you want you bastard?"

I froze for a second before letting a smile grace my lips. Turning around, I saw Kai sit up on his bed with half lid eyes and messy red hair, but it made him look even more vulnerable. He glared at me weakly, obviously a hint of sleep in his eyes. I placed my hands on my hips, the smile still plastered on my face.

"I see someone's cranky. You should rest before you try to kill me again. Either way, it won't work on me." I said to the red-haired angel, who so happened to growl softly under his breath before standing up from his bed to stand in front of me.

At that moment, our grazes were locked and intense. Neither one of us broke eye contact nor did we try anything to make each other distracted. Wasn't until that Kai let out a heavy sigh that he finally broke our gaze, turning around so he could walk away from me.

Confusion struck me. Kai didn't manage to punch me nor did he argue whatsoever. I shouldn't be feeling this way. Feeling this thing called concern and sadness, but this only makes me more curious about my emotions. Never have I felt like this since I fell in love with Saya.

Kai walked to the balcony, leaning his back against the rail and rested his arms on either side of him. The moon's light seemed seem to look peaceful on him; he looked more calm and mature then I previously saw him. Unconsciously, I followed Kai onto the balcony, standing on his right side and looked out towards the forest that was close by.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kai suddenly asks me without looking at me, his gaze up at the starry night sky while I leaned over the rail and looked at him.

"Maybe because I want you for myself."

"Or maybe it has something to do with Diva."

"Ha! Do you not know? I am no longer faithful to Diva. She tried to kill Saya and because of that, I betrayed her of my own free will." I said back to him, my eyes wandered from him to the garden I previously encountered.

"So if that's true, why did you kidnap me? Not only that, but you didn't even hurt Riku when you did so. Mind answering that." Kai counters back, his head turned so he could look me in the eye.

For a minute, I thought I did have an answer. I know I did, but at the same time, I didn't want Kai to know just yet. I wasn't even supposed to have these feelings for Kai because I am inhuman and I can't age. Second, he is Saya's brother and Haji's proclaimed lover. If that's so…

_Then why am I still fighting for Kai's affection?_

"I…I did it because I need you to lower Haji here. Once he finds out you're here, I can go on with my plan."

A spark of anger flashed across Kai's maroon eyes and scowled at me. "Haji will stop your plan and come for me!" He snaps at me with a soft growl but I only stare at him before nodding.

"Maybe…That is, unless Haji ever comes back." I informed the redhead before walking off the balcony, not missing the shocked expression on his face as well as fear.

_I am free. I am able to do whatever my mind desires. And if I can't win my desire with trickery, then I might as well destroy every close thing to that desire. In that case, Haji…_

**XXXXX**

**Saya P.O.V.**

"What do you mean it just exploded?"

"I'm not sure on the cause, but that's what Saya told me. The secret service is now surveying the area and inspecting it just incase there was any miscalculations."

From another room, I listened to David discuss about the incident with some other forces that also knew about Diva. I sat at a square table, just looking out towards the opened window.

It has been a day since the accident and I couldn't get Haji out of my mind. I didn't want to believe Haji was dead, for he always returned to me. At the same time, I couldn't help but wonder if Haji was dead. Never have I doubted him, but a Chevalier does indeed have their limits.

_Haji…._

Drowned in my thoughts, I didn't sense Riku walk in the room quietly until he pulled a chair out for himself and seated himself beside me. I snapped out of my thoughts suddenly and looked over at my little brother, who looked at me with concern in his brown eyes.

"Saya…it's going to be okay. I'm sure that Haji will come back to us. He always does whenever something like this happens to us. I mean, he's a part of our clan, we can't separate from one another." Riku encouraged me with a small smile.

Every time I see Riku's smile, I always had a hint of hope within me. I smiled back at Riku and nodded, my hands in my lap.

"Your right, Riku. I know Haji will come back. If he doesn't I don't know how Kai will react." I replied back before looking back at the window.

Saying Kai's name reminded me of the night Haji and me had. The argument we had the day before the finding of Ashley.

When I glanced over at Riku however, I noticed a frightened look on his face. I frowned slightly at this and turned my body around so I could face him.

"Riku, did something happen while we were gone?" I asked Riku with a serious look on my face.

Riku stared at me for a minute, scratching the back of his head nervously before whining in defeat.

"Kai is going to kill me for this." Riku muttered to himself before taking a deep breath.

"Riku…" I said to him in a warning type of way, almost afraid of what events occurred.

Once Riku looked me in the eye, he spoke.

"Me and Kai went to this downtown market thing one morning. Kai missed Haji dearly but we still had a good time. Then, when we were headed back to the hotel, this blond guy appeared and he started talking crap about Haji-"

"Whoa, wait a minute! What did this guy look like?" I had to ask Riku.

_If it's who I think it is-No! It can't be him…_

I watched as Riku thought a minute. "He had short blond hair, blue eyes, and a white suit on. Plus, he seemed calm then alert." He told me his description and when I made an image of the person in my mind, I gasped.

_Solomon._

"Was this guy named Solomon?" I asked my little brother, who nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that's his name! Kai and him started fighting and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out and in my room. It's been days since I've seen Kai and he must be with Solomon, though I don't know where he is." Riku informs me, a sad look on his face for not knowing where our older brother was located.

I smiled gently at him and patted his back. "It's okay Riku. I'm glad you told me. However, why didn't you tell David?"

"If I told David, everyone would be on the case. They wouldn't even think about Haji at all. Not that I'm saying Haji isn't important, but I knew that Kai would rather want Haji alive and well then himself." He tells me before looking away from me.

I nodded at his opinion before going into my thoughts. Why would Solomon want Kai?

_Is it because Solomon is still in love with me? No, that's impossible. I know I had feelings for Solomon as a close friend, but never had I gone that far as to love him. What other reason could there be?_

"Saya."

Riku and I looked over towards the door behind us to see David standing at the doorway. His expression was serious as I stood up from my seat.

"We might have a pin mark as to where Haji might have gone."

My eyes widened with joy and relied at the mention that Haji maybe alive. Riku stood from his seat and remained silent.

"Another thing is that this place…might have a link as to where Diva is hiding." David added with almost hesitation in his voice.

For some reason, a wave of anticipation and yet fear cowered over me. Not only would we be able to find Haji, but also I might finally be able to find Diva and settle this once and for all.

**XXXXX**

**Haji P.O.V. (**Yes Haji is ALIVE! You know I can't leave my favorite guy out! =P Now on with the story!)

A feeling of warmth wrapped around me, the air smelt of all kind of scents. At first, I thought it would be the smell of dirt or coal, but I was easily mistaken.

"Seems the human is awake. How unfortunate." A woman's voice met my ears as I strained to listen but at the same time forget.

"How can you say that Gabby-san? I owe Haji-san my life!"

I know that voice…isn't that Taya's voice? No, that's impossible. Aren't we supposed to be dead? Are we in heaven?

"Oh please! This man just _**so happened**_ to throw himself on you just so he could maybe spare your life?"

"Yes! For once, I actually feel normal! I feel **wanted and protected!"**

_So many voices around me…_

Cracking my eyes opened, I sensed the bright sun beaming on me. I managed to use my body, which I automatically knew that I was indeed alive. My arm threw over my eyes, shielding me from the brightness as I sat up.

When I did, I looked down to see that I was shirtless and wrapped in bandages. My arms were bandages as well and I noticed my cello beside me unharmed. As I looked around, I concluded that I was in a small hut like house made out of brick.

There was a fireplace, a cabinet with few foods, a couple beds and a small area where you could take a bath. Near the door, I saw a wooden table with two chairs and some papers laid upon the surface.

Not wanting to lay back down, I stood up on my bare feet, groaning a little before walking over the table. Once I did, I picked up a document that said '**SECRET'** on the top. I wasn't sure who these people were associated with, but at the same time, I wondered if it was Diva.

_If so, then must either escape or defeat them myself. But if these people are enemies, then why did they bandage me up? In fact, how am I even alive in the first place? I was for sure I was dead even if I am inhuman._

Suddenly, the door busted open and two young women entered the room. One of them raised their hand at me, and a sudden force pushed me onto the bed I woke up in. I grunted in pain before looking up to notice a tip of a sword an inch away from my face.

"Gabby! Don't hurt him!"

Gabby so happened to be the one with the sword. The woman had long, princess like brown hair was draped over her left shoulder. She also wore black samurai pants and sandals as well as a blue kimono top.

I watched as her bright green eyes averted from me to who so happened to be Taya, who rushed to my left side. He knelt on one knee and looked at me with those eyes of his.

"Haji-san, are you all right? She didn't hurt you did she?" Taya asked me with high concern, placing a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

I glared up at the woman who glared hard at me. "Who are you?" I asked to both persons, who looked at each other before looking back at me.

"That is none of your business. I'm surprised you even lived." Gabby spoke with clarity and high authority in her voice, the danger in her eyes indicated that she was someone who shouldn't be messed with.

"I told you sis! He must be a Chevalier!" Taya stood up and looked at the woman, who is his sister.

Listening closely, Gabby's eyes widened with shock and looked back at me. She studied me for a moment before growling and pulled her sword away from me. I didn't know I held a breath until I let it out, relieved that I was out of death's reach for now.

"In that case, we must give him to Diva-" She stated until Taya stared at her with wide eyes.

"We can't! He saved me, Gabby! I won't let you!" Taya moved so he stood in front me; obviously challenging his sister.

_So, these two are siblings and know something about Diva…Are they servants of her? _

"Look, Taya. You may be the only person other than Saya that might be able to defeat Diva. Now unless we can give Haji to her, I will have to hold you down and take him to her myself." Gabby warned, a hint of anger reflected in her eyes but Taya stood strong and gave her a hard glare.

"We can have Haji help us! We can be free from Diva's ways and you won't be bound to her no more, Gabby!" Taya said back, a flash of hope across his face and his protective stance started to slowly drift away.

During this, I stood back up, grabbing my jacket that was behind me and put it on and my shoes. Gabby and Taya turned around to face me as I strapped my cello on my back and looked at the two.

"If you two are planning to give me to Diva, I will have to decline." I stated, raising my right hand, as it suddenly shifted into a sharp sword monster like figure.

I watched as the two of them were taken back by my sudden power, but I didn't seem shocked at it either. Gabby growled and raised her sword in front of her; ready to fight whenever I was about to strike.

Taya moved out of the way but looked at the both of us with fear and confusion in his emerald eyes; not knowing what to say or do.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you WILL do as we say or else I will kill you myself. Either way, you will be an offering to Diva rather you like it or not!" Gabby yelled at me with frustration and anger while I stared at her with a fixed gaze.

"My only goal was to protect the ones that deserve to be protected. If you are that danger that makes them so feared of the world, I suggest you let me go-"

"**Like hell I am**!" She snapped back before charging at me with sword in both hands.

When both our weapons clashed, I was pushed through the wall, making a loud bang and we started fighting outside. From a quick point of view, we were somewhere in a valley of flowers and trees.

It seemed suspicious for people such as Taya and Gabby to hide here, but maybe they were more like us then what they counted for. Clash after clash, strike after strike, I noticed Gabby started to become exhausted.

Taya ran outside to see what happend thus far and looked at the two of us.

"Please stop! We don't have to settle this through volience!" Taya shouted at us, my gaze still fixed on Gabby, who only panted heavily and continued to glare at me; the grip on her sword tightened.

Just as Gabby was about to charge, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, her eyes suddenly closed. She dropped her sword and then fell on her side, not moving whatsoever.

I was almost stunned at the sudden turn of events that just happened and Taya ran to his sister side and started pulling her kimono shirt up. Once her flat stomach was shown, I finally understood why Taya said that Gabby could be out of Diva's bond.

Engraved right above the bellybutton, was a rose like symbol. It was beautifully made but if it was of Diva, I was certain that it was forced on the samurai woman.

Transforming my weapon back to my monster hand, I wrapped it with white bandages; hiding it from unwanted eyes.

"Gabby! Gabby, please hang on!" Taya said to her, hoping that his words of assurance reached the back of her mind.

I looked at the tattoo once again and noticed that it turned incredibly red, it started dripping down her stomach; as if it was bleeding. This caused Taya to panic even more before he calmed himself and placed both hands on top of eachother and placed them above the tattoo made by Diva.

I rushed over to them, making sure that nothing else would come that this tattoo might have triggered. Watching closely to Taya's power, I watched as the outline of his body glow golden, like the time in the abandon building when he defeated that monster.

Most the power was in his hands as it was transferee to Gabby's body. While this happened, I saw that the rose flickered from red to blue like lights.

_This power that Taya possesses...could it really be danger against Diva? _

My thoughts were stopped when I heard a gasp of breath from Gabby. I looked to see that her eyes snapped opened and Taya was still transferring some of his energy to her.

However, when I looked at the tattoo, I saw that it completely turned blue and soon Taya stopped. Sweat was on his brow as angelic hair stuck to his face. It seemed that it took so much energy, that Taya then passed out beside Gabby, who panted heavily and sat up to look at her brother.

Gabby struggled to stand as she sat up. I reached a hand out to her, but she pushed it away; glaring at me as she did so. After that, she picked Taya up bridal style and turned to face me.

"What happened just now was just a dream. Do you understand?" Gabby demanded with a serious look on her face, but I only stared back at her.

"If you come with me, we can stop Diva together. I have friends who want to defeat Diva just as much as you do."

"What are you talking about? I serve Diva! I am her servant and will forever be her servant!" Gabby protested, but I knew that she was lying.

The pain she suffered through was from Diva. Whatever Gabby does that makes Diva mad, she simply makes her suffer.

"Diva is just using you as a puppet. Once she gets what she wants, she will not need you anymore. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and those she wants to serve."

"What makes you so sure, Chevalier? Do you have someone that you too serve? You must if your speaking such things."

"Yes, but the person I serve is not emotionless and cold hearted. She wants to protect the people she loves and fights for what is right. To know about her past so she may change the future. I also want to protect someone I love, and I cannot die until I know that he is out of harm's way." I said to the brunette samurai, who stared at me with awe before looking down at Taya, who was still unconscious.

Then, Gabby looked up at me with a hint of kindness.

"Well...I guess I do owe you. You did risk your life for my brother but that doesn't mean that I blame you for what is done. He used most of his spiritual energy to save your ass and now he's exhausted. I too blame myself for having my brother risk his own life." She tells me before walking over to her sword.

Scooping the tip of her foot under the sword and bringing it up until the blade was in her mouth; her teeth holding it in place.

_They want nothing but peace don't they? They didn't want this but have no other choice but to serve Diva. Just like how Kai stayed with Saya. Through everything that's happened, he suffered with Saya because he didn't want her to think she was alone. My Kai...I'm coming back for you. And this time, I'm coming back safe and sound. Just like I promised._

"I send you back home, but don't think this as a repayment for helping my brother. It's far from it, Chevalier." Gabby managed to say through her teeth, her eyes showed a hint of hurry.

All I could do was nod in thanks before Gabby closed her eyes. Just like Taya did, Gabby start to glow but instead of gold, it was more of a bluish color. I looked down and I saw that I too was glowing as well and I looked over to see that Gabby opened her eyes.

Strangely, I started to feel a bit light headed. I placed a hand on my forehead, trying to calm the pain I felt. For some reason, it was similar to the pain I had when I heard Kai's voice back at the abandon building. Out of nowhere, images of Kai flashes into my mind.

The smiles he gives me after we kiss.

The sad face he gave me when I told him I was about to leave.

There were quick flashbacks as to when we first made love.

Saya's face also popped up. They were standing together, smiling at me with such joy shinning in their eyes.

As this happened, I looked at Gabby, who started to turn and walk off. My vision started to turn black and just as I blacked out, I noticed that Taya finally came out of consciousness and looked up to me; reaching out to me and saying things I couldn't here...

**TBC**

Wow! Very long chapter I know! I don't know what came over me! But I'm sorry the long update, my birthday was this Friday and I'm now 17! WOOT! OH! Aren't you glad Haji's alive! I mean, come on I'm in love with Haji. You can't just leave a brother out! But I'm so happy because so far, this story has over 800 HITS! YAY! So much DRAMA! Wonders what Solomon is truly thinking, hmm? Please review/comment! I love reading them and they are so good cause I'm excited as to what you guys said! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Again, I am very sorry for the long update, I really am! I had a writer's block for ALL of my stories! It was a pain in my butt and I really wanted to continue. But now that I finally did another chapter, I should be okay for now but be patient with me! I know you all hate waiting (I do too), but best come to those who wait. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and my story 'Desire' which I see that some are starting to like too. Awesome! Anyway, hope you all like the chapter! ^_^

**Warning: **Rating might go up so yeah. Language, sexual encounters and etc.

**Author Note: **I am Tracyj16; I just changed my pin name to YaoiPrincess16. Hope that helps everyone.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Blood Plus. If I did, you definitely know what I would do, right? *Wink, wink*

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 6:

**Kai P.O.V.**

~**_Dream~_**

"_**Kai."**_

_**My eyes snapped out wide, sitting up from my bed, only to look down and see that I was floating in a pitch-dark realm. I looked around me to see if anyone was there and when I looked up a red path going up towards the sky. At first, I wasn't sure on what to do, but since I had no other choice, I walked down the path until I heard that voice again.**_

_**Saying my name in the shadows was my beloved Haji.**_

"_**Kai…Come on."**_

_**I stopped my walk and turned quickly, trying to find Haji somewhere in the darkness but found no one once again. Suddenly, I looked down and noticed that my path was starting to be eaten up by the darkness. Then, something started to grab my ankle! Looking down, I realized that it was black, clawed hand and I was suddenly met with deadly red eyes.**_

"_**Damn it! Get off me you fucking bastards!" I kicked the claw off with my other foot; managing to free myself as I stepped back and the red path started being devoured behind me.**_

"_**Kai…Hurry." Haji's soft, calm voice echoed throughout the darkness; as if encouraging me even though he wasn't there.**_

"_**Haji!" I called back, hoping to get a response back.**_

_**After glancing back at the darkness, I started sprinting down the long, and yet endless red path that lay before me. Panting softly, I continued running until I found some type of end. The darkness was starting to eat the path behind me like crumbs that were spilled on the ground as I darted down the mysterious path.**_

_**I mean did it represent blood, death? I don't really know, but if Haji's here, I have to find him. I have to find Haji, MY Haji.**_

_**Finally, after running for what seemed like hours, the path ended and large, king like throne was before me. It started getting bigger and taller, and I seemed to have shrunk, for I looked like an ant in front of a male's foot. **_

_**When I looked up, I noticed someone was sitting on the throne. I got a closer look at who it was and when I did, my breath almost caught my breath as I stared at whom was staring right back at me.**_

"_**Diva." I said with a dark growl, eyes burning with anger and hands curled into a fist while Diva only giggled softly to herself; brushing down her long, white/blue gown.**_

_**Diva brushed a strand of long, black hair behind her small ear, her dark eyes staring down at me while the evil innocent smile plagued on her lips.**_

"_**Hello, Kai. Welcome to my private place of imagination."  
**_

"_**Where's Haji? Tell me where he is Diva!" I snapped at her, not caring what she had to say only thinking about finding Haji.**_

"_**Oh, you mean this creature?" Diva asked and with a snap of her fingers, Haji appeared on the floor in front of me.**_

"_**Haji!" I ran over to him before kneeling down, checking his pulse; thankfully he was alive.**_

"_**Don't get your hopes up, fleshly." Diva warned me when a powerful force suddenly pushed me back. **_

_**Landing flat on my back, I sat up and looked over to see someone standing over Haji. He looked around my age, but maybe a year younger. Long, silver-white like hair and innocent, yet evil green eyes as the boy knelt down and lifted Haji's head up. Then, he tilted Haji's neck oh so gently and started leaning down; the boy's mouth parted as fangs started to form.**_

"_**No! Get away from him!" I got up quickly, running towards Haji and boy about to bite my lover and just as I was about to reach over and grab him, they both disappeared in a blink of an eye.**_

_**I caught my balance and quickly looked around. Then, I looked up to hear Diva laughing down at me and I noticed Haji and the silver-haired boy sitting beside her. I watched as Diva brushed a piece of hair from Haji's delicate face before touching his cheek with her slim finger. Growling, I glared at her while gritting my teeth.**_

"_**Don't fucking touch him Diva!"**_

"_**Or what? You're going to kill me? I think not. This time, you're the one whose going to disappear." She said back with a cold gaze and suddenly, I fell forward, looking over to see the darkness pulling me towards them by my ankles. **_

_**Trying to pull away, I gripped the ground, scratching it, trying to get free. However, the darkness wasn't so kind. I felt myself being drawn further and further away from the others as the darkness started to swallow me whole.**_

_**I looked up at Haji's emotionless eyes, which were staring right at me like a doll. I could almost see my reflection in those eyes as I tried desperately to free myself. Every time I tried harder and harder, the faster I was being pulled in.**_

_**Soon, I felt the darkness started to cover over my body, as if blocking me from the world. I reached up towards Haji, as if trying to snap him out of it and the darkness started to take me whole. **_

"_**HAJI!"**_

_**~Dream End~**_

"HAJI!" I screamed, bolting up from my bed, panting heavily at the dream I had just been through.

I then thought for a second and realized that it was all a dream and started to calm down.

_Right. It was just a dream. Haji's not dead, he just couldn't be. Solomon will say things that will corrupt your mind Kai, but don't let that get to you! I know Haji's alive, I just know it._

"Haji…" I said the name of my lover who I longed to be with. I wanted to be held in those arms that wouldn't dare let me go.

A knock was heard from the door, me wondering whom it could be. I looked over at the clock and it was already afternoon. At least I can see why they would come and check on me.

Without waiting for my approval, the door opened and walked in Aaron; his dark maroon eyes locking onto me, as if I was some evil creature. I almost quivered at the gaze but I only looked back at Aaron as he stood at the foot of my bed.

"Master Solomon would like you to join him for breakfast after you've washed up. There are new clothes and stuff in the closet. Don't think on going anywhere else, otherwise Solomon and I will hunt you down." Aaron informed me with that same, emotionless gaze and fixed face before starting to walk off.

Suddenly, something urged me to stop the brunette and I did just that.

"Aaron!"

Aaron paused and looked over his shoulder, his gaze looked like he was glaring hard at me but I wasn't exactly sure. I gulped once, smiling nervously before beginning to speak.

"Has uh…Solomon mentioned anything about Diva or-" I stopped short, my expression turned into complete shock at what I was about to ask.

_What the hell am I doing? I can't just ask that blonde bastard about Haji or Diva. He won't tell me a fucking thing even when I tried to punch him. Still, I want to know, I'm worried about Haji._

"Yes. About Haji, he does but he doesn't wish for you to know." Aaron finally answered, I looked up at him with mouth agape before he walked out of the bedroom; closing the door behind him.

While getting up and starting the shower, I started thinking about the dream. I could still image Haji's dead eyes staring right back at me; as if pleading for help. Growling at this, I stripped down before stepping in and ducked under the hot water as it poured down on me.

_I should not be here. I have to escape this place before I get even crazier. However, I am curious as to why Solomon is not faithful to Diva anymore. If he isn't with her no more, wouldn't that only danger upon him?_

"I can't believe I actually care about that bastard." I said to myself, washing myself and rinsing before turning the shower off; stepping out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

After I put the clothes Solomon 'gave me' and straightening myself off, I looked in the drawer and saw my black handgun inside. I picked it up, examining it to see if there was no damage implied on it and I found none. Tucking it in my pants under the red t-shirt I had that covered it, I stepped out of the room and looked down both hallways.

When I saw that no one was around, I closed the door from behind slowly before walking down the hallway. As I quickly jogged down the hall, I realized that I could look outside from the multiple windows on my right side. I paused to look out and around, to make sure no one was looking at me. However, I then spotted Solomon and Aaron walking towards the garden, as if searching for something…

_Probably me, but that's not going to happen. I'm getting out of here and back to Riku and Saya. Then, maybe I can be with Haji again._

A splitting image of Haji's lifeless body flashed in my mind, the same image from the dream that started to haunt me so. Quickly, I shook my head, closing my eyes so I could get it out of my head. Re-opening my eyes, I looked out towards the garden and I realized that Solomon and Aaron had disappeared.

Panic started to wash over me, as I touched my handgun for a split second before rushing down the hallway. Meeting a dead end, I saw a downstairs and an upstairs but I managed to find a map on the wall. My finger touched the spot where I was and trailed down, finding the exit.

Engraving the mark in my mind, I sprinted down the hall and down the stairs. Suddenly, I head voices and I moved against the wall so I wasn't seen. Peeking over a little, I saw no other than Aaron standing in the middle of the huge entrance hall; looking around. Those maroon eyes scanned the area cautiously, as if he was a pure demon or something.

I felt like I was on a life and death situation. Then again, I kind of was. Aaron did warn me this morning to not escape, but do you honestly think that was going to stop me from going to Haji?

Think again.

As for Solomon, him putting words in my mind, like saying that Haji was never going to come for me; I didn't believe. I never want to believe that Haji would give up on me. I know because we love each other way too much to give up. Besides, that dream was just trying to scare me.

Right?

I held my breath for a moment when I noticed that Aaron was very close to the stairs. He stood there for a minute, as if he noticed something strange. His long brown hair hid those dark eyes that sent chills down my spine, and not in a good way.

Just as he was about to come up, he paused when someone called his name? Aaron sighed softly before walking off; letting me release the held breath I was holding in.

Knowing the close was clear; I saw two big doors that lead outside. My escape from Solomon and my way back to Saya, Riku and importantly, Haji.

Taking my gun out, loading it and holding it with both hands, I quietly rushed down the stairs; checking to make sure that no one was following me or around me for the matter. In relief, I reached the bottom of the stairs, almost smiling at how easy this was going to be.

Running to the doors, I took a deep breath, and reached out to open the doors; sweat beating down my face and my heart beating faster…

"Think on getting away?" A deadly voice whispered in my ear from behind me; my body frozen and eyes widened with pure shock.

Instead of answering, I turned to punch Aaron, who suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes. I growled at the trick that Solomon also did as I looked to my side and Aaron suddenly spin kicked me, making me fly in the air and hitting the wall.

My back contacted with a huge picture frame, the glass breaking and I think some of it pierced my back. I fell on the floor, groaning in pain, but I stood back up; glaring up at Aaron, who looked down at me with those serious, demon-like maroon eyes.

Growling, I pointed my gun at Aaron, who started charging at me. Shooting is what I did and as if I was seeing things, Aaron dodged every bullet and was now in front of my face.

In a flash, my gun arm was pinned to the wall as was my other one, and Aaron glared hard at while. Only thing I did, was struggle to get out of this brunette's hold and escape. I swear I was so angry with him and everything that I screamed and struggled.

"Let go of me! Let me fucking go!" I yelled at Aaron, who then kneed me in the stomach; an attempt to make me stop as I gasped in pain.

"No. You are not allowed to leave until Solomon tells you to."

"I'm not his fucking pet! Let me go or I'll kick your sorry ass! LET ME GO!" I continued to cuss and scream at Aaron while struggling, but this guy was strong!

Aaron growled in annoyance before taking the gun and throwing it across the room. He then threw me to the floor, making me in more pain, but that didn't stop me. I started to get up when Aaron came over and kicked me in the stomach. Gasping and groaning in pain, I gripped my stomach, as he continued doing so until I gave up.

It was then, at the moment, that I wanted Haji to save me. To save me from this place and kill everyone who harmed me. For once in my life, I felt…

Vulnerable.

"HAJI! HAJI!" I started to cry out in painful sobs as Aaron kicked me a couple more times, now I felt like I broke something as I turned on my back.

The kicks started to stop and I closed my eyes, tears streaming down my face. I know I wasn't supposed to cry. I wasn't supposed to be like this, but it was SO hard. I promised Haji that I would wait for his return and if I didn't escape now, I would be breaking that promise. At the same time, I wanted him to come get me and tell me that everything was going to be okay.

"What the hell is all this screaming?"

That voice made me stiffen as I opened my eyes a little and turned my head to see that it was Solomon. Instead of his attire, it was a black t-shirt and jeans. Tears didn't stop flowing and I started to crawl towards the door but Aaron but a foot on back, stopping me.

Aaron bowed slightly to Solomon, who stood a few inches from us. "I'm sorry Master Solomon, but he was trying to escape-"

"And you beat the hell out of him because of it?" Solomon snapped at the brunette, who seemed shock that Solomon was actually angry.

Solomon sighed angrily, pushing Aaron away from me and went to pick me up but I only moved away from him. He glared at me hard and picked me up by the arm roughly; I tried to struggle and before I knew it, Solomon turned me to face him and punched me in the face.

HARD.

I stumbled back a bit by the blow as I touched my face. Blood was on my bottom lip as I looked at the blood on my fingers and then looked up at Solomon. Those blue eyes were filled with so much anger, that I was frightened to even come near him.

"Don't you ever try to escape! Hear me, Kai! Haji will NEVER come for you! Want to know why? Because he is dead and there's no way in hell I am going to lose you!" Solomon yelled at me angrily, but I only stared at him and then glared at him.

"You don't know Haji. You don't FUCKING KNOW HIM! I know he's not dead because if he were to die, I would die with him! I will not believe any of your words because I love Haji NOT YOU SOLOMON! YOU DON'T FUCKING OWN ME!" I snapped and yelled back at Solomon with so much emotion that I couldn't contain myself.

From the sides, Aaron watched with fascination as this was starting to unfold. Solomon gave me a low, deadly glare before looking at the handgun I used to try to shoot Aaron. He picked the gun up and then pointed it at me.

"Do you want to know how I feel when I see you with Haji? Do you!" Solomon asked me harshly, his blue eyes showing hurt and anger all in one.

I panted heavily as I stared at the blond, who still pointed the gun at me.

"All right then. I'll show you."

**BANG!**

"AHH!" I screamed when Solomon shot me in my left shoulder, making me fall on my knees and the pain coming at me hard.

I gripped my shoulder, blood flowing out of the wound and on my fingers; trying to cover it up as best as I could.

"That, was the sorrow I've bared every time I saw you hurt, but I couldn't comfort you."

Glaring up at Solomon, he studied my position before shooting me again, but this time, on the side.

"AHH!" Screaming at the severe pain from the shot, I wrapped an arm around my stomach as I fell on my back; panting heavily at the blood loss I felt like I was losing.

My mind was in all directions; on Solomon, on Haji and mainly me wondering if I was going to die because I greatly angered Solomon. I looked up at Solomon with half-lid eyes as he walked over to me; gun still in hand as he hovered over me.

"And that was the mere anger that I had over you. I felt as if you were mine and every time I saw you with Haji, it was like you deceived me; cheating on me like he was greater than me. Do you know see the pain that I went through?" Solomon tells me with a calm voice, those blue eyes still masked with mixed emotions that I couldn't comprehend before he walked away from me.

Watching him walk to Aaron, I closed my eyes shot as I reached to my shoulder and my right leg.

_Damn it. Why did it have to be like this? Why can't I escape from this place? Please Haji…comes for me. I need you so much, please…_

"Get him cleaned up. Don't hurt him this time. And put this someplace where he won't find it." Solomon whispered quietly to Aaron while handing him the gun.

"Solomon, I'm sorry-"

"If you had not beat him up, maybe he would not be in this predicament! He may have chose to escape but you should have came to be so I could properly punish him!" Solomon snapped in a harsh whisper before glaring at Aaron and walked off.

Aaron watched Solomon disappear before tucking the gin in his pocket and walking over to me calmly. Kneeling on one knee, he touched my non-wounded shoulder (which was my right), opening my eyes and look up at him. I glared hard at him, about to attempt to hit him but he spoke up.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Master Solomon is already angry with me and I don't want him any angrier. " Aaron assured me, and I looked into those maroon eyes that once held no emotion and I saw…

Sadness?

At first, I was unsure on if I should trust him. It was either fight once more; try to escape and Solomon kick my ass. Or, I could let Aaron heal me of my wounds and then figure out a more, better and sneaking way on getting out while praying for Haji to come for me.

_I have to live. If not for myself, for Haji, Saya and Riku. I promised Haji that I would wait for his return and I intend on waiting. Even if I have to risk getting beat up by Solomon, then so be it._

So, I looked at Aaron and nodded slowly. He looked a little shocked at first, but quickly put his emotionless mask on and helped me up. Arm wrapped around the brunette's neck, I leaned against him since my right leg was injured. We started walking towards the stairs when I accidentally tried to straighten my leg and I hissed in extreme pain.

"Damn Solomon for fucking shooting me in the leg." I muttered under my breath when I yelped in surprise and realized that I was in the arms of Aaron, who gazed down at me.

I blushed extremely red and glared at him. "Hey! I'm not a girl!"

"How else are we going to get up there huh?" Aaron replied back coldly while going up the stairs.

I only glared at Aaron before looking away and I could feel myself suddenly getting sleepy; even exhausted for the matter. I knew it was morning but it was strange for me. I tried to resist and stay awake; afraid that if I were to sleep, something bad would happen to be.

But for some reason, I knew I felt safe now. I felt Haji's warmth all around me, like a guardian angel watching over me and soon, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_Haji…_

**XXXXX**

**Saya P.O.V.**

"SAYA! SAYA!"

I snapped up from the book I was reading to see Riku running towards me. Once he reached me, he started at me with a shocked expression but joy in his eyes. I looked at him with a serious face and put my book down.

"Riku, what's wrong?" I asked him calmly, trying not to get to worried.

"It's Haji, Saya! He's alive! He's alive! Come on!" Riku reached out and took my hand in his own; pulling me up from my seat.

As Riku and I ran back to the hotel, I couldn't help but be shocked and yet relived all at once. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and tears were threatened to gather in my eyes.

_Haji…you're alive…Your ALIVE! _

Finally reaching the hotel, we went into the dinning hall and stopped at the doorway. The sight before me made me smile widely.

Haji was leaning against the table with David beside him since they were talking. It seemed like Haji was all right but mainly alive. He is really in front of me. It's not an illusion or a dream, but reality.

The tears that gathered started to fall as I tried to contain my sobs before I ran over to Haji and wrapped my arms around his neck; hugging him tightly. I sobbed on his shoulder, my grip never loosening. Haji was shocked a little but them relaxed and hugged me back.

"I…I thought you were dead…B-But you're here, you're alive. I-I'm so glad." I said into his neck before pulling away, wiping the tears from my eyes and looking up at Haji, who nodded.

"I have a duty, remember? I'm your Chevalier and I don't intend on dying until my deed is done or until I am of no more use to you." Haji replied with a gentle smile and I smiled back until I frowned deeply; looking away.

"What's wrong Saya?"

I looked back at Riku, who only looked away as he leaned near the doorway. I took a deep breath before turning back to Haji.

"Haji…Kai has been kidnapped by Solomon. We don't know where exactly he is, but Riku were there when all this happened. He recalled a rose but that was about it." I informed Haji, averting my gaze from him when I heard Haji walk past me.

I turned to see him walk off but I stopped him. He paused but didn't turn to look at me.

"I don't want you in danger, Haji! We need a plan. Solomon is very strong and I don't want anyone else getting hurt-"

"I have to get Kai." Haji answered without letting me finish as he looked over at me.

"I promised him that I would come back for him. If he is with Solomon, I don't know what will happen-"

"Don't you get it! From what Riku told me, Solomon is setting a trap. He's with Diva and surely he has something up his sleeve. I won't let you."

"Do you want Kai to get hurt?" Haji asked me quickly, a dark glow in his eyes as I jumped slightly at the sudden anger he held.

"DO YOU!" Haji asked again, but this time a bit louder when David stepped in between us; giving us a serious look.

"Enough, both of you! We both want Kai back as much as you do so stop arguing! I don't think Kai would like to see two important people in life, arguing on if he will die or not." David said, while looking at me then at Haji, who looked away.

"One thing is certain. I'm going to get Kai, weather it's a trap or not. If I have to kill Solomon, then so be it." Haji stated before turning away and started walking off until Riku grabbed his bandaged hand; making Haji look down at my brother.

"Please bring my brother back. Saya and me need him just as we all need you. You're a part of our group." Riku tells him with hope in his eyes before Haji pats Riku's head gently.

"I will bring your brother back. You have my word, Riku." Haji replied before looking over at me and then turned to leave the room.

David sighed heavily at this before turning to me, running his fingers through his blond hair.

"Your call Saya." David says to me, his look serious and I look right back at him before looking out the window.

_Maybe I doubted Haji way too much. What he said to me is true. Even when speaking to me, his only goal was to find Kai and bring him back. And that's what I truly want Haji to do. I want him to bring Kai back so we can finally be together. We need him in order to defeat Diva. If Haji can bring him back in order to fulfill that goal, then so be it. I will fully accept their relationship and Haji's trust. No more doubting, no more jealously. _

A proud smile crawled upon my face as I turned to look at David and Riku. My eyes filled with determination as I faced the blond man.

"We let Haji rescue Kai. If anyone can bring Kai back and beat Solomon up, it's definitely Haji."

**TBC**

WOOOT! Chapter finishes! I really hope everyone enjoyed it! I put a lot into this chapter especially with Kai's escape. I would've done more but I want it all in the beginning, so it'll start in the next chapter I post up. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you all think and I love reading them and they give me enthusiasm! ^_^ Later!


	8. Chapter 7

I decided to post another chapter! YAY! I hope this suits everyone and that this chapter will be enjoyable to you all! Thanks for everyone who commented and added the story! I appreciate it greatly! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus. I just love writing about them like everyone else on Fan Fiction. ^_^

**Warning: **Boy x Boy Love (don't like then get off this page!), language, sexual encounters, and some action!

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 7:

**Solomon P.O.V.**

_I can't believe I shot Kai. How can I be so cruel? I want to love him, not hurt him!_

"Damn it!"I punched the wall hard, making a dent as some of the wood chipped off. My knuckles started to bruise and bleed as I pulled it away.

My room was pretty much a master bedroom. Papers were scattered across my writing desk that was in the corner of my room where a desk light was on overhead. It was still mid-day and me thinking about what I had done to Kai didn't help what so ever.

"Darn you Diva. You are the reason why I behave this way. Even when I don't serve you anymore, your blood stills runs in me." I whispered to myself before growling with annoyance at myself and turned to grab my black jacket.

After that, I walked out of my room, closing it behind me, and walked down the hall. From afar, I could hear gasps of pain coming from what seemed to be Kai's room. My eyes narrowed at this, but curiosity grew within me as I walked closer to Kai's room. The door was cracked slightly and when I peeked in, I couldn't help but wince at the sight.

Kai was sitting on the side of the king size; shirtless and exposed. There was a large square bandage on the shot wound I did on Kai's side, hoping to myself it was only a flesh wound. What I did notice, was that Kai left shoulder was bandaged up; the wound seemed to be closed to stop the bleeding as Aaron came over and slightly blocked my view of my angel.

"Don't try to move the shoulder so much. Otherwise, it will bleed again; though the pills show ease the pain a little bit."

"It's not going to matter anyways. I don't plan on staying here long."

Aaron stared at Kai before putting the bloody towels in a bag and some tissues in the trash can near the corner of the room.

"How can you say that? You saying that is the VERY reason as to why you're like this." Aaron said before dapping a wet towel on Kai's bruised cheek, making the redhead hiss in pain at the sudden contact.

"Not so fucking rough wills ya!"

"Sorry."

I smiled to myself at how childish and yet bad-mouthed Kai really was, but then again that's what I expected from him anyways. Quietly, I walked past the door and down the hall to go downstairs, exiting the mansion all together.

When I walked outside, the sky seemed dark but not a depressing type of way. The cool breeze brushed my skin as I went to the Park near by, observing the trees that made the place look so peaceful. I sat down at a white bench, hands in my coat pockets keeping warm as I leaned my head back; closing my eyes.

_I have to figure out how to deal with this. It seems that whenever plan I come up it; it doesn't go the way I plan. When I kidnapped Kai, I didn't want to hurt him, I wanted him to give himself to me. Instead, I was making him even more confident of escaping. Nice job, Solomon, you sure did it this time._

"What's the matter, Solomon? Afraid that your well did plans will be extinguished by your own free will?"

_That voice! _I jumped up from my seat and turned around to see Diva standing behind the fence. Her long, dark blue hair pulled up into a neat, yet unique Chinese bun while wearing a white sundress with blue sandals on her pale feet.

I glared at Diva until two other people walked up from behind her. One stood at each side of her; at alert and command. I remember them quite well to be exact.

These are Diva's minions. They almost have the blood of a Chiropteran but they seem more peaceful then before.

"Diva." I said with no emotion in my eyes as she smiled at me through those dark blue eyes of hers.

"I see that you've took one of my sisters loved ones as a hostage. Is it because you're jealous? Or is it for vengeance? Either way, you sure have a way on expressing your feelings, Solomon. Always have and always will be this way." Diva tells me before walking around, standing in front of the bench before sitting down; watching me with those eyes of hers.

"I may have served you Diva, but that doesn't mean you know my intentions."

"Remember your place, Solomon."

I looked over at the brown-haired woman known as Gabby, who stared right back at me with bright, green eyes. Her brother was standing beside her, listening quietly to what Diva and me had to see; his white, angel like hair slightly covering his eyes.

"Diva will not be happy if Solomon were to disrespect her, that she would not." Taya, the white-haired boy spoke up as he looked up at me with the same green eyes as his sister.

Glaring at the two warriors behind Diva, I met Diva's gaze once more. "Why are you here? What's your true intension, Diva?" I asked coldly, sensing the other two people watching me carefully.

Diva suddenly smirked widely at me before snapping her fingers once. In a blink of an eye, both Taya and Gabby disappeared. I looked around to see where they were until Gabby appeared at my left side; raising her hand to me as a powerful force impacted on my body.

I flew through the air until I crashed into a nearby tree; I gasped in pain when I saw Taya in front of me. With his left arm, he placed it under my chin, holding me down and with the other, a sword was pressed against the side of my head.

If I were to move, he will most likely kill me with that sword.

"Tell you what Solomon. If you tell me where Kai is, then maybe I will spare your life."

I growled deeply at Diva as she advanced towards me, a smile plagued on her pale face. "And why would I do that?" I snapped at her; the tip of the sword pressing a little bit harder on my head.

"Because if you don't, I will kill the hostage. However, tell me where he is and I just kidnap him without any harm. So how about it, Solomon?" Diva asked me sweetly, Gabby standing behind her while looking at me.

I stared right back at the samurai and then at Taya.

Like I'm going to let Diva hurt Kai.

"Fuck you, Diva." I replied with an evil smirk on my face as I met her gaze.

Diva's smile soon turned into a deep frown as she sighed heavily and turned to walk away. As she passed Gabby however, she paused but did not look her in the eye.

"Break him." Diva commands with a cold tone of voice before she walks off, and soon disappears into thin air.

After she disappeared, I was thrown to the ground hard. I panted heavily as I struggled to stand up until someone kicked me in the side so I'd turn onto my back. Gabby and Taya towered over my body as I looked up at them with half-lidded eyes.

"Gabby, why can't we just leave-"

"Because Diva told us to do this, Taya. You can stand over there. I'll handle this." Gabby replies before looking down at me.

Before I could figure out what was happening, I saw dark figures with red eyes hovering over me before I blacked out.

_Kai…Run._

XXXX

**Kai P.O.V.**

"What do you mean he hasn't returned?"

"I saw him walk out a few minutes ago. It looked like was going for a walk or something. He had this worried look on his face."

"Damn."

I sat down at the dinning room table, listening to the conversation that Aaron and some other servant were discussing and from the sounds of it, it was about Solomon.

Munching on an apple, I looked over at my bandaged shoulder and then lifted my shirt up and the flesh wound Solomon gave me. I then detached my gun from my belt, placing it on the table in front of me.

"_**And that was the mere anger that I had over you. I felt as if you were mine and every time I saw you with Haji, it was like you deceived me; cheating on me like he was greater than me. Do you know see the pain that I went through?"**_

I can't believe Solomon felt that way about me. Is he so lonely that he would do something like that? I mean, I understand the concept on killing someone just so you can rescue a loved one, but this is way different.

I looked down at the apple I was now done with, and tossed it in the air before throwing it in the trashcan that was in the corner of the room. After I did that, Aaron walked back in the room with a concerned yet serious look on his face before sitting across from me. I raised a curious eyebrow before leaning forward, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I heard it deals with Solomon. I hope he dies."

"Don't speak on Solomon that way!" Aaron snapped at me angrily, making me jump back and stare at him with shock.

I quickly recovered from shock and straightened up. Aaron ran a hand over his face before letting out a frustrated sigh and looked out the window from where he sat, behind me. I looked over at the window and then at Aaron.

Okay, so I realized some things that I've observed during the time I've been here.

One: Aaron is extremely concerned about Solomon.

Two: If he truly didn't like Solomon, he wouldn't have kicked my ass this morning.

Three: After Solomon shot me and yelled at Aaron, he's been very emotional in the coldest way.

My conclusion? Aaron must really admire Solomon and I don't think in the way of a role model either.

"Um…Aaron, I have a question." I said to the brown-haired male, who looked up to meet my gaze and I swallowed some spit.

"Do you…like Solomon?" I finally asked, curious as to what will happen.

Silence settled between us and Aaron raised an eyebrow at me while I smiled nervously.

"Yes."

"Ok, but do you like as more than a friend?" I then asked, watching Aaron's expression turn from emotionless to a slight hint of shock.

Suddenly, a large bang was heard on the other side of the door. Screams were heard outside as I quickly stood from my seat and grabbed my gun. Aaron stood up as well before walking to the door, listening to what was outside until everything was silent.

I ran around the table so I was behind Aaron, incase he needed some back up. He looked over at me and signaled me to stay here. Before I could response, Aaron cracked the door open and quickly walked out. I could hear his footsteps near by, though they would become faint as he walked away.

So, I waited patiently in the room; hoping Aaron would come back to get me.

But it's almost been five minutes and I was starting to get worried. It's shocking how you start getting worried for your own enemy?

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and pointed the gun down the hall. No one was there in sight. I then walked down the hall, looking behind me incase someone was following me.

_Aaron, where the hell are you?_

As I turned to corner into the entranceway, I saw Aaron pinned to the wall, coated with blood. Two spears pierced in both his arms, and one in each of his legs; looking like he was on a cross but not exactly. I lowered my gun and stared in shock at the amount of blood Aaron had inflicted.

I ran over to Aaron quickly until his feet were at my eye level. Fear washed over me as I looked at the spears. Placing my gun in my pocket, I gently gripped the middle of the spear and tried to pull it out until it turned extremely red; and then it burned my hands.

I gasped in pain, pulling my hands away while glaring at the spears. Almost half of Aaron's face was covered in blood, his bottom lip was cut, and there was a huge slash across his chest; as if it were by a sword or something.

_Who…who could've done this?_

Then, something sparkly caught my eye. I looked over to my left and on the ground, was a sparkling blue rose. Thorns were still on the stems, indicating that it was new but something about it wasn't right. I turned back to Aaron before trying to shake him by the non-injured part of his legs.

"Aaron! Please wake up! Aaron!" I shook him a bit more, but careful of the spears in his legs until I looked up and noticed Aaron's face scrunch up in pain.

"Kai…" Aaron said in a horse whisper, but I could hear it perfectly.

"Aaron! What happened? Who did this to you?" I asked Aaron, who managed to crack his eyes open halfway and peer down at me with those maroon eyes.

"A woman…with dark blue eyes. And power that is unmatched; as if she is death." Aaron managed to answer before he started coughing up blood; I moved away as it dripped on the floor.

"Aaron…Please hang out! I'll get you out of here!" I assured Aaron, who seemed to stare at me with emotionless, dead eyes as I once again gripped the spear in his leg.

Unfortunately, it burned me once more as I moved my hands away quickly. I looked at my hands, they were red and almost bleeding but I looked up at Aaron, who seemed to turn extremely pale.

_Damn it!_

"I'm sorry…for treating you so badly, Kai…" Aaron coughs out as I shake my head, trying to make things work.

"Don't say that, Aaron. You did what you had to do, you're Solomon's apprentice. You had no other choice-"

"I made a choice to protect you from that woman…I knew, that I had to decide for myself." He said in that hoarse voice, groaning in pain.

"I chose to fight along side Solomon because I loved him…though I was cold and emotionless, I loved him with everything I possessed. Just as you love Haji with your every being." Aaron tells me through what strength he had left.

"If you see Solomon…tell him I'm sorry." He said until he went into a series of cough; sounding like he was being choked and he got paler by the second.

From down the hallways, I heard another, bloody scream. I turned around to see where they were, but none was found. However, I knew that who ever did this to Aaron was close by. I was almost covered in blood because I was so close to Aaron; clothes stained of innocent blood.

"Run away…Kai." Aaron says to me, his eyes starting to close but I stare at him with determination and shook my head.

"No! I won't leave you like this. Don't die on me Aaron!" Without hesitation, I gripped the spear once more; spear burning my palm and fingers as I yelled in pain but I didn't care.

_I'm not going to let someone die on my account. I can't! I WON'T ALLOW IT!_

"Aw, it seems that the weakling is trying to free the strong lion. Is he not an enemy to you, dear Kai?"

Moving away from Aaron, I turned to see Diva standing a few feet away from me. A smile was on her face, but an evil one no doubt. I pulled my gun out and pointed it at her head. Blood seeped down my hand and down my arm but I ignored it; however Diva seemed intrigued by it.

"What a waste of blood that you shed. I have to admit, that boy tasted pretty good. I'm glad I was able to get a snack before I ate the main course." Diva licked her lips hungrily, eyeing me with her dark blue eyes but I growled at her, hatred in my eyes.

"How dare you! He has done nothing to you and yet you hurt him to the brink of death!" I say to Diva coldly, pressing on the trigger oh so likely.

Diva only giggled before brushing a strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Death is so much fun. They show you things you could never imagine. Besides, I can't wait to see what my sister do when I capture you." Diva tells me with an evil smirk before she snapped her fingers and then a boy appeared.

My eyes gasped at the boy who stood in front of Diva. _He looks exactly like the guy from my dream! _

"This is Taya. He's very special and one of the best I've ever had. Now come with us peacefully, or I'll have Taya-san here force you." She warned me with a smile while Taya stared at me.

I noticed the sword in Taya's hand and somehow, it looked similar to Saya's, but something was missing. It looked more pure than any sword I've seen. Glancing over at Aaron, I looked back at Diva and Taya, not lowering my gun a smidgen.

"There's no way I'm letting you take me and if you have to fight me, then come and get me." I said back at them with a serious look on my face.

Without words being shared, Taya charged at me fast, sword in hand. When he got close range, he tried to strike me from mid air, but I managed to stop the attack with my gun. The force was fierce until Taya brought his sword back and started striking me. I backed away and managed to dodge them until Taya stopped chasing after me.

_What's he planning to do?_

Taya watched me for a minute before pointing his finger at me; suddenly, I felt being lifted off from the ground and then thrown up in the air. I yelled in surprise when I saw Taya in the air above me, right about to strike me when I sensed someone behind me.

"Kai!"

My eyes widened in shock when I felt arms wrap around me, and I was turned around; the person holding me receiving the strike instead of me. The strike was cold and we both slammed into the floor. A gigantic hole in the floor of the mansion was created by the impact of Taya's powerful attack.

Taya landed in front of Diva, who stood to the side and clapped with excitement.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Diva cheered with excitement, cheering as she did so.

Cracking my eyes open, I noticed that I was face down on the ground as I tried to stand up when I felt someone move off me. Once they were completely off me, I sat up quickly and looked over to see who it was.

My heart stopped completely.

Diva saw who it was as well and her clapping soon stopped; a frown crawled upon her face. Taya also noticed this and gasped in shock; the grip on his sword tightening.

Haji looked right back at me and only smiled at me faintly. "Kai…Are you all right?" He asked me, the violin case strapped to his back.

Tears sprang from my eyes as I leaned over and hugged him around the neck. My face buried in Haji's black hair, the scent haunted my senses as I became addicted to the smell I've missed. My grip on Haji tightened greatly, trying to see if Haji was truly here, right in front of me.

"Haji…it's really you…you came for me." I said to him softly as Haji pushed me away by my shoulders, looking me in the eyes.

"I'll always come back for you Kai. Just like I promised." Haji replied, wiping the tears from my eyes as I leaned into the soft touch of my lover; thanking the Gods that this wasn't a dream.

"How dare you ruin my show?" Diva yelled mainly at Haji; her dark blue eyes showed anger and rage.

Haji stood up from where he sat while staring Diva in the eye. I stood up as well, standing beside my lover with gun in hand.

"You dare try to hurt Kai and for that, I can not allow you to continue." Haji pulled out his short sword, the one he rarely uses when only around Saya.

"Haji…" Taya said my lovers name as if it were years since they last met.

Haji only glared at Taya, but said no words towards the white-haired warrior. Then, Diva giggled at this and started laughing loudly.

I growled in annoyance, almost stepping in front of Haji. "What's so funny?"

"It's just funny how everyone around us has a connection. I mean, you dear Kai, tried to fight me and defend an enemy! And now, even your own lover, is here to rescue you and yet he knows someone else during his journey! This just gets even more intriguing. So for now, I'll let you live, little Kai." Diva answered with a sly grin, my eyes widened at the offer she had to give.

Hearing this, Haji almost lowered his sword, but was cautious about Taya. It wasn't until Taya lowered his own weapon that Haji did the same. Diva snapped her fingers once and in thin air, appeared a beautiful blue rose as she took it in her slim, pale fingers.

"Tell my sister that I shall return. This isn't over yet. And if you want your so-called-friends to stay alive, I suggest you hurry. Until then, farewell." Diva informs before turning around and walking off; soon disappeared.

Taya was about to follow until he stopped and looked over at Haji and me. I placed a hand on Haji's arm, gripping it affectionately and Haji only looked at Taya. The boy did nothing or says anything before disappearing in the shadows.

After they both vanished, I looked up at Haji, who looked down at me before I pulled him into a passionate kiss. It was a desperate and impatient, but it was sweet and it showed how we felt during our separation of one another. Once we broke the kiss, we stared into each other's eyes before I gasped in realization, pushing Haji to the side gently and running to Aaron.

Observing Aaron, I reached up to check his pulse to see if he was alive.

Haji watched me silently before walking over to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Kai?" He asked me, curious as to what had happened.

"He's dead, Haji…Aaron's dead and I let her do this to him…" I replied, my hands tightening into a fist beside Aaron's head until Haji took my fist and pulled me away from Aaron's now dead body.

"It's not your fault, Kai. None of this is your fault."

"It wasn't supposed to end like this. I'm not supposed to care about him, but I-" I cut myself out as I covered my mouth and sunk to my knees; tears streaming down my face.

Haji knelt behind me and hugged me close to him. I could only cry silently in Haji's chest as he rubbed soothing circles on my back, my gun forgotten on the floor…

TBC

Wow! I must say it's been a while since I actually updated another chapter in a short amount of time! Yes, Aaron's dead and I'm so sorry for people who actually liked Aaron. So please don't hurt me cause I liked him too. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know what you all think!


	9. Chapter 8

Finally I actually update. I don't know what's wrong with me. I always have a writer's block but I do have an excuse. I've been very stressful with drama, my grades are starting to hate me, and my family isn't doing so well. Plus, I had Prom so yeah. But writing stories for you guys make me feel better and I hope you guys are still with me. Again, I'm sorry for the long post and I hope you enjoy this! =]

_**Warning: **_Boy x Boy Love, Language, fluffiness!

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Blood Plus. I wish I did, but I do not.

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8:

**Haji P.O.V.**

"Haji."

"Yes Kai?"

"I'm scared."

It has been two days since our battle with Diva. Everything seemed to happen so fast, so real that I wondered if we were all in a dream. Red Shield has been trying to figure out another way to stop Diva for years now and we were so close. However, how are we to be successful when there is so much blood on our hands? Innocent blood?

Kai has even been more depressed. I feared this would happen, but I never told Kai or Saya that. I mean, how can you recover when someone who was protecting you all alone, was dead? Aaron died to protect Kai, not because of Solomon's wishes but because he wanted to himself.

"We are all scared, Kai. I do not blame you for having such feelings."

"Its all my fault. I shouldn't have gone to that event downtown with Riku. If I hadn't went, Solomon would never had kidnapped me, you wouldn't have to risk everything for me, and Aaron-" Kai cut himself short, his eyes closed tightly at the painful memory of the boy's death that Diva put upon him.

We lay in bed under the covers, both of us shirtless, cuddling and holding each other close. Right now it was around 6 in the morning, but neither of us cared. No, we didn't make love or anything like that.

All we did was hold each other and whisper loving words. What mattered was that we cared for one another and kept our promises.

"Kai, what happened to Aaron was not of your doing. He knew what situation he would be in; he knew he would face Diva. If Aaron didn't care about you, he would have let Diva kill you and ran off."

"But he didn't." Kai sat up on one elbow, looking down at me with dark brown eyes and a frown that seemed to sneak itself.

"Even when Solomon did all that stuff to me, Aaron still cared about me. He was a Chevalier, Haji. He was just like you and he cared for Solomon and I. I just don't know why it has to end up this way. Why is everyone that wants to protect me, seem to disappear from my life?" Kai spoke in a soft whisper as he looked down at the bed instead of my gaze.

Gently I sat up straight, letting the blanket pool over my waist before tilting Kai's head towards me and leaned in to kiss him softly. Nothing intense or passionate, but a sweet, caring kiss to show him how much I cared about him. As I pulled away, we stared into each other's eyes, as if seeking answers.

Unfortunately, I didn't have a true answer to Kai's question.

I pulled Kai close to me as we laid back down, his head rested on my chest and my arm around his fragile frame protectively.

"I don't know why Kai. However, you can change the future so no one else you love will be hurt. You know that I will also, help you. Not as a lover, but as your friend and companion." I said, while stroking Kai's red hair, the soft spikes tickling under my fingertips as I tried to sooth my lover.

"I know you will, Haji. However, I'm finally starting to know how Saya feels about the situation. Being trapped in the middle and trying to fight for the ones who love without shedding blood." He replied, tracing circles on my stomach, his slender tan fingers made my skin shiver secretly.

"You are a part of Red Shield. You devoted yourself to them in order to protect Saya and Riku. I will not say that you're lucky to not be in Saya's shoes, but I won't say that you're not in danger either."

"Ever since our father died, I just wanted to brave for everyone. I mean, yeah I was able to wield a gun and get education, but…is this worth it? Being in a place where you're starting to lose yourself?" Kai moved closer to me, inhaling my scent before moving to lie completely on top of me; face buried in my neck.

Before I could answer, a soft knock was on the door, making the both of us still for the moment.

"Um…Haji, it's Riku."

Riku's voice made Kai spring up from the bed and look at the door. However, I placed a hand on his shoulder, a sign of comfort before getting out of the bed with only black boxers on. I reached for the door and opened it to see Riku in blue PJ pants and long sleeve shirt. He noticed I was half naked and blushed lightly, looking at the ground.

"Is there something you need Riku?" I asked him with my usual emotionless face, not caring what he saw or didn't see, but I sensed Kai shift from my bed.

"Um…I wanted to speak to my brother " Riku replied, glancing up at me while rubbing his arm nervously. "If that's okay with you, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said quickly afterwards but I only nodded and moved my body so Kai and Riku could see each other.

Kai pulled on his white t-shirt, boxers still in place before jumping out of bed and walked over to Riku before hugging him tightly. Riku was surprised at the brotherly gesture, but slowly hugged back before Kai pulled away just slightly and smiled at his younger brother.

"Of course you can talk to me Riku, I'm your bro, and I have to look after you." Kai assured with his smirk, while pulling Riku close and started walking down the hallway for privacy.

Just as the brothers disappeared though, Kai looked over at me and sent me a loving smile; telling me that he loved me and that he would return. Once they were out of vision, I stepped back into the room and closed the door behind me.

There was a balcony to our room, and the morning seemed to be so peaceful. So, I put on some slacks and a black t-shirt before grabbing my cello and sitting on the chair on the balcony.

Positioning my cello and my stick, I thought back on Kai. Before all this happened, I remember Kai ask me something about death. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to hear, but it was something that I accepted. Not just as a lover, but a friend and comrade.

"Haji…"

"_**Yes?"**_

"_**When I die, do you think you can play a song for me at my funeral?"**_

"_**Kai…You shouldn't be thinking about death. Especially now-"**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, I know. But I just had to ask. Would you play me, one last song for me? Just from you to me and me alone?"**_

"_**Yes Kai. I will."**_

"_**Thank you…Haji. But hey, at least you will have time to practice."**_

"_**That's not funny Kai."**_

"_**Come on Haji. You know I love you."**_

"_**I know."**_

I smiled calmly at the memory; the small, yet heart bearing promise I once again made for Kai. I always hoped-no prayed- that maybe Kai and I would die together. We would die side-by-side, hands together, as our souls started to die off. I guess you could say it sounded like Romeo and Juliet, but it is so much different. Instead of a dagger, there were Chiropterans.

Then again, you had the fact that me and Kai did make love, but we had known each other for a very long time and not just meeting each other one starry night. There were so many contrasts between my love for Kai and the love story of Romeo and Juliet, but I won't press the matter.

I studied my cello for a moment, and I started to imagine something instead of death…

Life.

In my daydream, Kai and me got married. No danger, no Chiropterans, and no Diva. It was just the two of us, under the valley of sakura trees; the beautiful smile Kai was giving me.

While I thought of this, I didn't know that my eyes were closed shut, and that I started to play my cello. A soft, yet beautiful song started to play as my daydream started to play for itself. The dream seemed too real, so passionate that I was lost in my own world.

However, I did not know that Saya had entered my room and was now listening to the song I started playing right now. I was so engulfed, that I honestly didn't care if someone heard me or not. I made a decision.

_This song, that I'm playing, will not be played of death, but of a new beginning._

XXXXX

**Saya P.O.V.**

"When did this happen?"

"We are not sure. While we were browsing the area, we saw him brutally beaten on the sidewalk near the park. If we hadn't found he, he would've been dead by now."

David nodded at the information given to us by some of the members of Red Shield. I looked through the through the huge glass wall to see Solomon lying in the bed. Half his upper body was bandaged around the forearms, hands and biceps. A nasty cut on his bottom lip, his right eye was black and his forehead was wrapped in a neat white bandage. Right now, he was obviously unconscious, his chest moving up and down slowly by his breathing.

_Solomon, what happened to you?_

"I have a feeling that this may be Diva's doing." I came out of my thoughts and looked over at David, who looked through the wall to observe Solomon with me.

I didn't say anything but I knew that it must be true. "But why would Diva want to hurt Solomon?"

"For betraying her of course? I mean, he did it just so he could fight along side you."

"He gave that up a long time ago. I don't think he even loves me anymore. Just what is it?" I said more to myself then to David, but he listened respectfully as he tucked his hands in his suit pants pockets.

"When he wakes up, we will get some answers. Hopefully, he won't be able to use much of his Chevalier powers when he realizes where he is." David spoke softly before looking over at me, as I stared at Solomon's sleeping form.

Turning to face David, I looked down at my feet, before looking the blond in the eye. "If it's anyone he should see, it should be me. If he sees you, he will do what you said."

"Unless we involve Kai-"

"No!" I answered quickly, making David look upon me with surprise at my sudden oppose to bringing my brother in the situation.

I blushed in embarrassment as I shamefully looked away. "Its just, Kai has been through much with Solomon and I don't think he should face him at the moment." I explained to David, who nodded in understanding.

"Your right. For now, we will deal with Solomon. We won't mention to Kai about Solomon being here. Thankfully this part of the building is off limits and we have the authority to enter." He replied until a cell phone went off, David quickly digging inside his suit jacket to get the device out and placed it by his ear.

"David speaking." He answered as there was a string a silence and he looked up at me before walking off to a more private area.

As I watched David talk on his phone, I glanced over into the room and looked at Solomon once more before turning to leave.

Once I went up the stairs, I looked around to make sure no one saw me before I advanced towards the lobby where Riku and Kai sat a small table playing some cards. Riku seemed focused before placing a card down, hoping that his choice was the right one until Kai placed his own card down and smirked.

"Sorry Riku, but your just not there yet."

"I'll get you next time bro, just you wait!" Riku said with such determination that Kai couldn't help but smile at him and ruffle his hair across the table.

Clearing my throat, both brothers turned to look at me as Riku beamed and smiled at me.

"Saya! I almost beat Kai in the card game, but he always wins for some reason. You should play him!"

I giggled at Riku's discovery of playing cards as I seated myself at the table. "As much as I would love to, I'm not in the mood for it today. Maybe tomorrow okay?"

"Ok!" Riku said before looking at the clock, a panicked look on his face.

"Shoot! I forgot to help Ms. Julia! I better hurry!" Riku announced before getting out of his seat and ran off in the direction of Ms. Julia's lab.

Kai and I chuckled at our little brothers actions before we both went silent at the table. Awkward it was, but at the same time, we both had something to say. Before Kai could even utter a word, I spoke.

"I'm sorry Kai." I said softly, not breaking the gaze we held as Kai listened carefully.

His arms crossed and chair leaned back, he said nothing, which meant that I could continue talking.

"I know that I said that I accepted you and Haji's relationship with open arms and I did, I truly did! However, somehow along the way, I started to feel jealous of you. I wanted Haji to love me that way he loved you. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be all right. He gave you everything a girl could ever want. His heart, body and mind." I started off, taking a pause and making sure Kai was still listening to me and from his look I knew he was.

I looked down at the table as I continued. "What happened back on the island, it shouldn't have happened. I seduced Haji in order to get attention, and for that I almost got you and Haji killed. If I weren't such a bitch, maybe things would turn out different. You wouldn't have to suffer under Solomon's hand." Tears started to slowly fall from my eyes as I looked up at my red-haired brother, who stared at me with shock and guilt.

"I'm so sorry Kai…I just wanted to be loved. I don't want to ruin such a beautiful bond you and Haji share, I just don't want you two to forget me! I don't want to be alone! You, Haji, Riku and David are the only people I have left!" I spoke louder, not caring who heard or saw as long as Kai could hear my words, my confession.

Suddenly, I felt a chair being moved and warm arms wrapped around me from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see Kai's head on my shoulder, holding me close to him in a brotherly way.

"We will never forget you Saya. You're part of the family, and if something were to happen to you, I don't think I could bare it." Kai's words were calm and truthful as I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes but more came.

"I'm sorry for making you bear such pain. If someone should ask for forgiveness, it should have been me. I should have told you from the beginning about my love for Haji, but I was frightened that you would hate me and for that push me aside and look at me with disgust. I was afraid you wouldn't look at me as a brother anymore, but a monster." Kai's words trailed off slightly, almost ashamed.

Eyes widened, I stood up from my seat and wrapped my arms around Kai's neck tightly.

"Kai, I would never, ever call you a monster! You are my brother and you will forever be my brother no matter what." I hugged him tightly before pulling away to look Kai in the eye, smiling in comfort at him while wiping the tears from my eyes at last.

"I love you from the bottom of my heart as does Haji and no matter what happens, I will always be there for you." I assured Kai, who smiled back before wiping his eyes a little.

"I know Saya. I know you'd be there for me. I would definitely do the same for you. Besides, someone's got to watch your back when you're fighting right?" Kai teases me with that same old grin of his and I couldn't help but laugh and punch his arm playfully.

"So let's put everything in the past okay?" I asked my brother, who smiled with determination and nodded boldly as we shook hands.

"Okay." Kai replied before pulling me into a bone-crushing hug and I could only laugh and hugged him back, thankful that the weight was off our shoulders at long last.

XXXX

**Taya P.O.V.**

"You let him escape?"

"We are truly sorry, Diva. Honestly, we had no intention on letting him get away, but he was too fast for us. I mean he is a Chevalier." Gabby informed Diva; all of us were outside of Diva's hideout; the sun was beaming brightly upon us.

I sat on one of the white tables that were outside while Gabby and Diva discussed about Haji's sudden appearance a few weeks back. I do know that Gabby helped Haji go back home, but I knew that Gabby was lying to her. She didn't want me to get hurt, but doesn't she know that I don't want her to get hurt either?

After listening to my sister's explanation, Diva turned around to look at me with a bunch tremmed blue roses in her arms. As she approached me, Gabby watched this silently until Diva stood directly in front me. I was frightened, yes, but that didn't mean she would kill me.

"What do you have to say about this? You are the one who saved my dear sister's Chevalier. Plus, you could've just let Haji die in that abandon site but instead your rescued him. So tell me Taya." Diva tells me, her blue eyes almost peering into my soul, as I looked right back at her.

"Did you save Haji just to protect yourself from me, or because you're starting to realize how dangerous I truly am?"

"Diva, Taya doesn't know why he did it! You know how little ones are-"

"Oh but he is not little. Taya is a man just like every other male we know." Diva replies, cutting my sister off before tilting my chin up with her index and thumb.

_Damn! I was certain that she would brush off the matter!_

"Neither. I did it, because Haji was the one that saved me. He would die for my sake and I didn't want to bare the burden. Even if he was an enemy." I said to Diva with no hesitation, but I didn't dare meet her intense gaze.

Gabby stared at me in shock, her mouth slightly ajar while Diva just looked at me with a fixed look on her face. Suddenly, Diva smiled widely, releasing my chin before giggling.

"How very cute! I am glad that someone is brave enough to speak his or her minds without fearing death! One day, I shall reward you when all of this is over." Diva tells me before patting my head gently; I had the sudden urge to move my head away but I didn't dare do so.

I glanced up at Gabby to see her finally calm down, her mouth closed with a slight frown at this. After that, Diva turned around to look at my sister and glared.

"You should learn from your brother. If you did, you wouldn't be so foul and frightened of me." She told Gabby darkly before skipping off towards the flower bushed and started picking out more flowers.

All Gabby did was stand there, watching Diva pick the flowers. I saw her hands curl into fists before she turned to walk back inside. When I reached out to stop her, Gabby only sent me a cold glare before finally walking inside.

My heart saddened for my sister. She had to bear the pain that I didn't have. If only I had the curse, then maybe things would be different. Maybe, we wouldn't be fighting alongside Diva, but maybe Haji and his 'lover' Kai. I felt a tinge of jealously towards the redhead that Haji spoke so much about, but I dismissed it from my mind.

_Besides, there are more important things to deal with than that._ Immediately, I looked over at our boss, Diva: the queen of the Chiropterans.

XXXXX

Haji P.O.V.

While Kai was out with Saya, I decided to find out more about Diva and the mysterious boy name Taya, who I had fought back at Solomon's mansion hideout. It was being investigated, but once it's cleaned out, Red Shield will move in to expand their research.

David and I were walking downstairs into the pharmacy where Julia was checking on someone, who was lying in bed. I became curious as to who was in the hospital bed but before I went to look, David stopped in front of me and faced me with a serious look.

"Please do not tell Kai about this. If he knows whose down here." David tells me while glancing over towards the glass room.

"I understand. You don't want Kai more worried than he already is. I too don't want him stressed." I stated, telling David that I understood his meaning.

After that, David finally led me into the room as I followed behind and we stood at the foot of the bed. My eyes widened to see that Solomon, of all people, was in the bed wrapped up and unconscious. I frowned deeply at this.

_I can't believe that Solomon: the one who betrayed Diva for Saya and is now fallen for Kai, is in a hospital bed because of Diva. _

"When Julia checked his injuries, she noticed that the cuts were not from a Chiropteran or Diva herself. It looked like it was from a magical force of some kind that generates through the body and tortures the victim. Plus, there was some deep slice cuts on his side that seemed to be from a sword." David filled me in on the information given to him but when he mentioned that the mysterious attacker wielded a sword, I immediately thought about Taya.

"Taya." I said the name out loud, making David turn his head to look at me in question.

"Taya?" The blond repeated with question as I nodded in reply.

"Remember when I told you about the abandoned site on the island me and Saya were?" I asked David, who nodded. "Apparently, there was a boy name Taya who possessed a sword of great power just like Saya's. He was the reason why I disappeared for so long."

"Was he also in Solomon's mansion when you and Kai were attacked by Diva?" David then asked with a sudden realization, as if he put the pieces together.

"Yes. He has a sister as well. They both serve under Diva, but it's more of a forced alliance." I explain to my companion, who nods in understanding before looking at Solomon's sleeping body.

"Sounds to me like we have more enemies than we expected. Diva seems to be creating allies every day. However, that only shows that she is also becoming weaker." David says softly, looking at the heart meter.

Suddenly, David's cell phone vibrates as he takes it out and opens it. He looked like he was reading a message before closing it shut and placed it back in his pocket.

"A message from Julia. She wants me to look at something. Don't be in here to long." David advises me and I only nod.

"All right." I answer before David nods back and gracefully leaves Solomon and me

Quietly, I walk to the side of the bed that laid my rival and enemy as I pulled up a chair beside him. There were so many things I wanted to do when I finally saw Solomon. After all the things he put Kai through, I wanted to strangle him, kill him, make him drown, etc. The more I thought about them, the more I feared that Kai would fear me. Watching Solomon so weak and vulnerable made me wonder if that's how I would feel if I were in his shoes.

_Kai would probably be crying if I were in Solomon's place. _

"I know your there, Haji. No need to make your invisible."

Calmly, I looked upon Solomon's face to see his eyes open, staring at me. I only looked back at him for a second before looking at the wall. Solomon smirked at this before struggling to sit up from his bed. When he hissed in pain, I had this urge to help him but I remained in my chair. He managed to somehow sit up and lean against the wall while glancing at me.

"So, are you going to punch me? Yell at me for kidnapping Kai?" Solomon asked me with a playful smirk on his face; a cut on his bottom lip.

"I didn't mean to leave him there. I was just going to be out for a little bit but I seemed to encounter some people who decided that they had enough of me. Gave me a pretty good beating too." Solomon added as he examined himself, chuckling as he did so before looking over at me.

"Kai doesn't know you're here-"

"Is he all right? Please tell me he's well and out of harms way!" Solomon quickly asked his blue eyes filled with concern for my lover as I stared at him with shock.

"Yes, he's fine. I managed to stop Diva before she could do anything else to him." I replied with a fixed gaze while Solomon sighed with extreme relief until he stiffened again and looked up at me once more.

"I assume Aaron's dead, isn't he?" Solomon pointed out softly and I nodded with slight uncertainty.

"How did you know?"

"His aura has disappeared. The scent he once lingered has vanished." He tells me before he looks down at his lap, securing the blanket on him.

After that, we both sat in silence for a moment, as if we were trying to recoil ourselves from the many events that occurred. I glanced up at Solomon for a second before speaking up.

"If you honestly think, that I would change my feelings for Kai, just because you shot him, you must be foolish Solomon." I told him coldly, noticing him stiffen at the sudden memory.

"I don't know why I did that. Maybe it's simply because I didn't want to lose against you. I wanted Kai for my own and you were in the way. I was tired of how Kai always mentions how you were going to save him. That he only belonged to you and no one else. When he said those words, I just snapped." Solomon replies while looking at the foot of his bed instead of meeting my gaze.

Then, Solomon finally looks over at me with a serious gaze. "There is one thing we both agree on though." He adds with some enthusiasm and I only looked at him.

"We both want to protect Kai. Protect him from everyone and everything; including Diva. I would gladly die in order to keep Kai safe. And I don't care if you two are together. If Kai doesn't want me in his life, then so be it."

"I was once like you." I say softly, gaining Solomon's attention. " I remember when Kai use to date this girl back at his hometown. They would always chat and go places together whenever they had the chance. I wanted him to be mine the very moment I met him. As hard as it was, I only waited until the day Kai realized how deeply in love I was for him." I paused for a minute.

"I have been patient for a year and everything I ever wanted vanished from within my grasps."

Solomon's words almost made me wince with guilt in my chest. His blond bands hovered over his eyes slightly as he bowed his head.

"Yes, I did fall for Saya. I betrayed Diva in order to protect her but then I realized that I didn't need a reason to leave. My decisions were not mine to choose and I become angry by the people controlling me. That's when Kai started to be the subject of my dreams, the main source of my thoughts. I envied you because you could show Kai how much you loved him. Instead I had to force Kai into my home, make him listen, shoot him-"

"Enough Solomon!" I said loudly so Solomon would stop his ranting.

Before any words could be spoken, someone entered the room. We turned our heads to see David walk back inside; his eyes automatically rested on Solomon as he walked closer towards us. I stood up from my seat as David stood beside me.

"Do you want me to leave?" I asked David, who only looked up at me with a fixed gaze.

"If you want to, you may. I can handle this on my own." David replied smoothly as I nodded and started heading towards the door.

"Haji."

I paused in front of the doorway but I didn't turn to look at Solomon. I could feel his intense gaze on my back as I stood where I was.

"If Kai gets hurt because of you, I will kill myself understand?" Solomon warned me coldly, and I sensed the deadly glare he was sending me even if I didn't turn to look.

I only nodded my head before walking out of the room, closing the door behind me so David and Solomon could talk privately.

_Solomon…you are right. Both of us want Diva gone and we also want to protect the one we love. If Kai were to get hurt because of me, I wouldn't let you kill me…I'd kill myself._

TBC

I really hoped everyone liked the chapter so far! Please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you all and it makes me very happy! Until next time! =]

-YaoiPrincess16


	10. Chapter 9

Konichiwa! =] Sorry for the long update but I'm glad that some have reviewed and I thank everyone for that and for adding this story to their favorites. Oh, I might try and finish this story with some more chapters because I want to do some more projects and I got hired for my first job! I'm so happy! Now that it's summer vacation, I might have some more time to write on the days I'm not busy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus.

**Warning: **Language, violence, love triangles and drama.

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9:

**Solomon P.O.V.**

About a week after my chat with Haji, I started healing faster than I thought I would. I may be a Chevalier, but that doesn't mean that we can heal every wound.

Every day, I was advised to remain in this stupid bed until said otherwise. David said that it was because of Kai and he has no knowledge of my existence here. He said that Kai was worried about me, wondering if I was all right, but didn't know that I was under him this whole time.

Saya would even stop by. It was very awkward since I had once fallen in love for Saya, but that doesn't mean that I regretted it. She made me realize that I have a lot to gain in this world and that no one can control me.

One day, I had enough of this place. Honestly, I just wanted to see Kai and smell the fresh air that surrounded me these past years. As I got out of the bed, I went to my bag, and put on some dark blue slacks and red short sleeve shirt. I was still bandaged up, but I wasn't in as much pain as I usually would be.

Slipping on my shoes, I walked out of the recovery room and up the stairs. I know, I know, I was breaking the rules but when have I ever followed them? As I got closer to the stairs, Saya was heading in my direction. Our gazes met for a second and I only sent her a kind smile while she quickly advanced towards me with a shocked look on her face. Have to admit it was pretty funny but I didn't dare laugh.

"What do you think your doing?" Saya asked me, her hands placed on her slim hips while I pretended to look like I was thinking.

"Mm let's see, I'm out of the hell hole that I was stuck in for about a week and I want to see your dear, handsome brother. Is that so much to ask?"

Saya rolled her eyes at my comment before crossing her arms. "You do know this will truly shock him right?"

"I know, don't worry I know what to say if he asks me anything."

"Which is?"

"Saya, a magician never reveals his secrets." I replied with a smirk, giving her a wink before walking past her and walked towards the dinning room.

However, just as I was about to enter, I saw Kai and Haji sitting at a table together sharing some strawberries.

I frowned at the way Haji seemed to make Kai smile, his gentle laugh met my ears at something the other Chevalier said before taking a bite of a strawberry. Haji seemed very relaxed and calm before Kai smirked and leaned over the table to give him a sweet kiss.

_I don't have to watch this. It's obvious I can't have Kai, but like I said to Haji, I will protect him._

As I turned to walk away, someone called out my name, as if in wonder.

"Solomon?"

I closed my eyes and stopped, knowing exactly who it was. I turned around calmly as I opened my eyes to see Kai had stood up from his seat with a surprised look on his face. Haji just remained seated at the table, but was cautious.

I smiled slightly at Kai with a short wave. "Good to see your well, Kai." I said first, until I was pulled into a tight, bone-crushing hug.

This was shocking to say the least. I remember Kai didn't want to be with me at all or avoided me so we wouldn't have contact but now it seems to be different. Though, I can't blame him because he's been through so much.

I glanced over at Haji, who glared at me so I wouldn't do anything sneaky. Rolling me eyes, I only patted Kai's back before he pulled away, a tint of blush on his cheeks.

Kai looked up at me with a serious gaze. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Kai, no need to worry." I replied with the chuckle since Kai's worry about me is so adorable.

Saya was watching from behind me as she looked at the two of us. Then, Haji finally stood up and walked over. Kai then frowned at me and then at Haji, who stood at his right side.

"Why didn't you tell me Solomon was in the infirmary?"

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, I automatically locked on Haji, glaring at him so he remembered the warning I have him a week ago. Haji only shook his head.

"I didn't want you to stress yourself Kai. After everything that's happened, I didn't want you to think about anything else. We wanted you to recover."

"We?" Kai asked, fully turning to Haji with a glare. "Whose 'we' exactly?"

"Me, Saya and David." Haji replied, watching Kai look over at Saya who smiled sadly.

"If we told you Solomon was here, you would've been more emotionally hurt, Kai. Even Solomon agreed about us not telling you because he cares." Saya explained to Kai, while giving me a quick look, but I only looked away with a light blush on my cheeks.

When I glanced at Kai, he closed his eyes and sighed in defeat before smiling at us.

"I guess your right. But remember, I can kick any of you guys butt. That means you too Saya." He pointed to his sister, who smirked.

"We'll see about that, Kai." Saya challenged back when David came into the room and saw everyone including me.

David gave me a look of uncertainty before looking at Saya.

"Saya, your needed." He told her quickly before walking off, Saya glancing over at us before following David.

As we watched her go, Haji looked up at the clock real quick before placing a hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I have to get something that David ordered downtown. Will you all right while I'm gone?" Haji asked his lover, reaching up to stroke Kai's red hair.

Kai pouted and pushed Haji's hand away from his head. "I'll be fine, Haji. Just hurry up and go get it so you can come back to me okay?"

I watched them silently as Haji smiled at Kai and nodded. "I will, Kai." He replied before leaning down and gave Kai a gentle kiss; Kai kissing him back with hands on Haji's chest.

Once they pulled away, Haji gave Kai a peck on the lips before he looked up and gave me a cautious gaze. Then, he smiled at Kai before he turned to walk out of the room.

_Finally! Some alone time with Kai!_

It sounds childish I know, but I've wanted to speak to Kai since the incident. Kai looked over at me and smiled.

"Want to go to the garden?"

I blinked at the kind request by the beautiful angel in front of me. Nevertheless, I would never turn down such a great opportunity and nodded with a smile.

"I'd love to, Kai." I replied happily, making Kai grin at me before taking a hold of my hand and tugging me towards the garden that was behind the hotel.

_This is what life should be._

**XXXX**

**Haji P.O.V.**

"Would that be all sir?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome! Come again soon!"

I nodded towards the owner before walking out of the store with a bag of stuff in my left hand as I walked down the street. People were out an about, some talking as a group and children were playing with two parents just an inch behind them.

Suddenly, I paused my walking to observe the little family. My imagination started to take its course as the two parents were Kai and I, holding hands while we watched a pair of kids play tag and me. One of them was a little girl with short, red hair and blazing brown eyes while the other was a boy a little older than her, had brown hair with blue eyes.

_They look so peaceful._

Then, I snapped out of my trance, closing me eyes so I could refocus. When I opened them, I looked at the family as they originally were. I sighed in relief, but the thought of starting a family was pretty early.

_Besides, Kai and me are both males, we can't have children. Unless, we go adopt a child and start a family- NO! There's no time for that. At least, not yet…_

"Haji."

Hearing my name, I looked behind to see no one when I saw someone walk from the alley in a hat that hid their face slightly and a woolen jacket and jeans. I blinked once before stepping towards the stranger until they lifted their head up and a pair of bright green eyes met me.

"Taya." I said with a glare, shifting a little and ready to attack but Taya stood up and raised his hands up in defeat.

"Wait, Haji! I don't want to fight! I just want to talk!" Taya said quickly as we stared at one another.

I stared at him for a moment before straightening up and lowered my hand that was reaching to my dagger that was in my pocket. Taya sighed in relief before smiling up at me, walking up closer to me so he could get a closer look at me.

"You look well. I'm so glad." He tells me softly before looking into my eyes with his green ones.

"Is that all you have to say?" I ask him since I really needed to get going and Taya was the last person I wanted to meet.

"I…I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened at Solomon's home-"

"If you want to say sorry, tell it to Kai. However, there's no way I'm letting you near him, or anyone else that's against Diva." I snap at him coldly before turning away swiftly, about to walk off when Taya reached out and grabbed my human hand in his own.

The contact shocked me to say the least. _His hands…their cold._

Looking from his hand, to Taya's face, I watched as he blushed lightly and pull his hand away so he could tuck it in his pocket.

"I had no other choice, Haji. You know that Diva gets what she wants and if we don't do as she says, and then we will pay the price. You should be happy that my sister isn't with me. For she would've strike you the soon your gaze met hers." Taya told me gently, looking at me and then at the ground, rubbing his arms to keep warm.

Letting the information sink in, I turned to look at the ground and think. After a minute of myself, I turned around to face Taya and looked him in the eye.

"Why are you doing this? Risking yourself to see me?"

"Because I am fond of you, Haji." Taya replied, smiling even more as he said it.

"I can't help but fall in love with you. The way you want to protect your lover and how no matter what the circumstances are, you willing to take a chance on changing the impossible. I want to defeat Diva as well, in order to free my sister, and myself but it doesn't mean that I can switch sides so easily." He also tells me as I watched his expression turn from happy to an angry look on his face.

"It is your choice if you chose to be with Diva or not. However, I will not persuade to team up with us. Plus, I am in love with Kai and no one else. Do you understand?" I say to the platinum-haired teen as I watched his green eyes fill with sadness and defeat when he looked down.

"Right. O-Of course. I can't compete with your lover 'Kai' but it is my choice about Diva. In secret, I am your ally but in public, I am your enemy. Remember that." Taya says to me before he reaches up to touch my cheek and then leans up to give me a soft, sweet kiss.

Once he pulled away, he gave me a kind smile before rushing into the alleyway and disappeared from my sight. I stood there in shock almost before I closed my eyes and let out a tired sigh before I realized that I had certain supplies that I needed to give to Julia and David.

_What is he trying to pull?_

Leaving me with doubt, I turn and run back to the hotel with the bag in hand.

**XXX**

**Kai P.O.V.**

_It's so nice out._

Solomon and I were at the garden that the hotel had in the back and sat on a bench to just simply relax. I don't honestly know why I offered Solomon to join me out here, but I would feel bad if he didn't.

We sat beside each other in silence as we scanned the different flowers. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, I cleared my throat so Solomon would turn his head to look at me.

"So um…are you okay? Your not sore or anything are you?" I ask him, blushing at the fact that I was actually worried for this jerk.

However, Solomon smiled and chuckled softly at my unusual caring for him.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." He said back as he walked over to one of the bush gardens and plucked out a white rose4.

_He does look a little better. What am I saying, I don't even know what he looked like that made Haji and Saya hide him from me for so long._

"What about you? Are you all right?"

"For someone who left me and his partner behind in the hands of Diva, yeah I'm doing great." I replied coldly, giving Solomon a glare before looking at the ground.

Solomon was surprised at my sudden change in personality but when he heard what I said, he sighed before walking back to me and knelt on one knee to look up at me.

"Kai…you have no idea have terrible I felt- no. How horrible it is to know that someone you love almost died because of you. I was going to come back, but damn Diva's apprentices decided to use me a dummy. I'm telling you, that I would never let Diva harm you and if I hadn't walked out, Aaron wouldn't have died-"

"And if you didn't kidnap me, none of this would have happened!" I snapped at the blond Chevalier, glaring at him before I stood up and was about to walk away, but Solomon grabbed a hold of my hand to stop me.

"I had to know."

I stopped struggling against Solomon's grip, waiting for what else he had to say.

"I had to see if your bond with Haji was strong. From the looks of it, I already have my answer. Though that does not mean, that I stopped loving you, Kai." Solomon tells me gently, as I turn fully around to look him in the eye and Solomon gives me a small smile.

"Besides, I told Haji that if anything happened to you, I would hurt him. So don't think that my actions are because of mere anger, but it's of love and compassion for you." He adds before reaching up with his pale hand to stroke my cheek with his thumb and steps forward to give me a soft kiss on my forehead.

I closed my eyes tightly at the kind affection Solomon was giving me, a blush settling on my cheeks until I snapped them open and pushed Solomon away. He stepped back only a couple of steps and looked at me calmly.

Still blushing, I shoved my hands in my pant pockets and looked away with a glare.

"I wish Haji would kick your ass." I mutter under my breath, glancing up at Solomon who somehow heard what I said and chuckled.

"We'll just have to see about that." Solomon answered with a smirk before placing the white rose on the bench and bowed towards me.

"Thanks for the invitation Kai, but I'd best be off on my own now." He says with a soft frown and I blinked at him with confusion.

"Why?"

"I am Diva's Chevalier, weather I betrayed her or not. As for what's happening, I can't say that Red Shield would truly be ready for the war that Diva plans to evolve."

"What are you saying, Solomon? That you're going to fight her on your own?" I asked shockingly with wide eyes.

When Solomon didn't say anything, he narrowed his eyes so he wouldn't meet my gaze and looked up at the sky.

"Kai. Sometimes, we have to sacrifice something in order to protect the things we want most."

I looked at him with a questioned look as I stepped towards the blond. "Solomon-"

"I'd rather die knowing your safe, then have Diva take control of your life." Solomon says with authority and determination in voice, but his eyes showed a bit of anger for Diva had done.

"You don't have to do this alone you know. I may not love you Solomon, but at least be my friend. Help me, Haji and Saya and Red Shield defeat Diva! Don't throw your life away so easily!" I reply with desperation and plea in my voice, trying to convince Solomon to stay with us.

Solomon looked at me with calm blue eyes and gave me thin smile while shaking his head.

"I am helping you Kai. I'm going to fight Diva so that she is weakened and then, Saya can finish the final blow."

After saying that, Solomon ran over to the tall wooden fence and jumped onto it. I ran to the fence, trying to stop the Chevalier jerk from running.

"Solomon!" I shouted out to him as he locked eyes with mine and smirked.

"Stay out of trouble Kai." Solomon says to me with a nod before jumping off the fence and disappeared from my sight.

Quickly, I went to the fence and knowing I couldn't climb on wood, I looked into a medium size hole to see that Solomon was nowhere in sight.

_Solomon…why are you willing to meet your death for me? _

Resting my head on the fence, I took deep breaths and shut my eyes from my thoughts. It was then that I sensed someone behind me and I reopened my eyes but didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Kai?"

I glanced over finally to see my little brother Riku, standing beside the white bench me and Solomon previously sat at. Riku's brown eyes held worry for me as I turned around fully to face him and ran my hand through my red hair, trying to figure out how to explain Solomon's absent.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Enough to see that guy stand on the fence and disappear. What's going on Kai?" Riku answered as he walked closer to me.

_No…I can't have Riku worried about me. I love him to death, but this is something he shouldn't be involved in. It's too dangerous._

I gave Riku a small smile before ruffling his short brown hair as I leaned down to meet eye level with him.

"Just get David and Saya okay? Tell them to me at the garden." I said calmly, trying to convince Riku that I was okay.

Though I knew that Riku sensed my trouble, he nodded in understanding before rushing back inside to get Saya and David for me. I stood there for a moment and walked to the bench and picked up the rose that Solomon left for me.

_Solomon…I won't let you fight Diva on your own. I'll find a way for all of us to defeat Diva once and for all. I promise you._

**TBC**

Hope you all liked it! Review and tell me what you think! Thanks a bunch! =]

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the long postage, I didn't mean to take this long to update. I try to update each of my stories at a minimum time, you know? However, I thank each and every one of you for your ads and reviews! Greatly appreciated and it gives me more motivation to continue this fic! I hope you all enjoy! Reviews are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus. Or Haji or Kai for that matter.

**Warning: **Boy x Boy love (so if you don't like, don't read). Also, there will be language and angst.

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

~Chapter 10~

**Haji P.O.V.**

Have you ever get that feeling where you know that if you mess up, you know that you'll get some type of consequence somewhere else?

That's how I felt when Solomon was here. Yeah, _was_ here. Apparently, Riku told me that the chevalier had ran off, but he didn't want me to tell Kai that it was him who he got this from. I simply agreed, for Riku cared for Kai very much as do I.

This was three days ago.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as we get a call from David," Say tells me as we speak outside of the hotel, trying not to draw so much attention as I listened carefully, gaining more knowledge about Diva and her minions.

_Solomon, I don' know what your planning…but don't kill yourself. That's the last thing anyone else needs…Even Kai._

I nodded, indicating that I heard her before picking up my cello case and strapping it to my back securely. "I shall prepare for our journey then."

Saya nodded with a serious face, a determined smile on her face as she touched my arm lightly.

"Soon Haji, we will finally defeat Diva. The Chiropterans will be no more, Red Shield will have their place known, and we can all live in peace without knowing that every second of our lives are at stake," Saya says with a soft tone of voice, gazing into my eyes with that gentle smile upon her lips before letting her hand fall to her right side.

Struck at the words Saya spoke, I was speechless and the words I wanted to say, I could not get out so I simply remained silent. However, it seems that she noticed and giggled softly.

"I have nothing against you and Kai anymore. We talked a while back, so everything isn't as complicated." Saya assured me, this time making my mouth gap slightly in surprise; this resulted to her grinning at my shocked expression.

"What? Surprised?"

Shaking out of my trance, I blinked and looked away with a light blush on my cheek. "Sorry, it's just…I didn't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"Besides, there's other fish in the sea." I looked over at Saya, whose grin turned into a thin smile as she looked up at the baby blue sky, birds flying overhead us.

"After all this is over, maybe I can actually find a guy I want. This time, there's no hesitation, I'm going to take every opportunity I can." She told me as her eyes gazed up at the sky, I watched her for a moment before looking up at the sky as well.

_There's no question that Saya is truly over me. I know that she was witness to this when I visited Kai and what not, but I wasn't exactly sure of myself. Now, I know that Saya doesn't love me in that way, but more of a friend. I'm glad…_

"Saya!"

The two of us turned around to see Kai at the doorway with a cell phone in hand, looking from Saya and then me before smiling nervously. "It's David, he wants to speak to you." He informed Saya with calm maroon eyes.

I watched as Saya nodded, walking towards her brother and politely taking the phone from his hands. Before she walked past Kai, Saya looked at Kai and winked playfully.

"He's all yours now." Saya said as Kai stood outside the door, and she only smirked before closing the door behind her to talk privately to David.

Kai blinked at the door Saya walked through, scratching the back of his spiked, red hair. "Well, that was…rather surprising to say the least."

I smirked slightly at Kai's surprise, "If you were here earlier, you would've passed out in shock."

My lover turned around to fully look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah…She said you two talked about our relationship."

This made Kai blush as he chuckled nervously, twitting his thumbs together and avoiding my gaze as I watched him. I smiled gently. _So adorable._

"Well yeah…I mean if we plan to be together, I wanted to make peace with Saya." Kai replied softly, the blush suddenly deepened when he saw me raise an eyebrow and quickly put his hands up in defense.

"N-Not that I don't want to be together! I just wanted her to understand that I love you no matter what and that I would do whatever it takes to make sure you and Saya are happy-" I cut him off by walking closer to him, leant down and kissed his soft lips.

As adorable and touching it was that Kai did all that to protect our relationship, I couldn't help but do this to him. He's like a drug. An addiction that I can't seem to get away and if I'm away from him for too long, I just might go crazy.

I felt Kai kiss me back, the blush on his cheeks brightened as he closed his eyes dreamily and I chuckled against his lips before wrapping my arms around his slim waist; deepening the kiss.

Then, our kiss turned even more passionate and hot, our tongues danced, our breaths mingled with one another's and our hands roaming all over our bodies. We were outside of the hotel, where anyone could walk by and see or others staying at the hotel can look down and see.

That just made it all the more fun.

Suddenly, my body had a mind of it's own. Grabbing the bottom of Kai's thighs, I lifted him up so his legs wrapped around my waist tightly and I walked to side the building so no one would see us. It wasn't dark, but I highly doubt anyone would around this time of day.

Pushing Kai against the wall gently, I resumed my actions by kissing down his jaw and neck, long throaty moans escaped my lover's lips, music to my ears. If only I could a clone of myself, then maybe I could make music by listening to Kai's pleasured sounds.

Delicate, strong fingers thread into my dark hair, my band somewhere in the grass as I felt those fingers caress my scalp. I grunted at the nice sensation but continued to nip and lick Kai's neck, marking my place on him.

Then I felt Kai push me away, as if trying to debate on something. "Haji wait."

I pulled away from Kai's neck so I could look him at him, he was panting softly with a heavy blush and the problem in my pants wasn't helping either.

"Yes Kai?"

"As much as I want you to take me," Kai says in almost embarrassment that he said that in such a dirty way, making me smirk. "I have to know something."

Whenever Kai said something like that, it was always important. Of course, everything Kai tells me is important because I love him. Letting out a heavy sigh, I try to pull away but when Kai moved, our private parts brushed one another; making us gasp in shock and pleasure.

Blushing extremely red, I cleared my throat and moved a step away from Kai once I straightened my clothes out neatly. Kai was as embarrassed as I was, straightening his shirt while looking away.

"So, was it that you wanted to tell me?"

At first, I thought fear struck my love's face, but it was actually more of a surprise then anything else. Kai seemed to take a deep breath before letting it out and finally looked up to meet my gaze with a confident look on his face.

"Do you remember that guy Diva had with her when we were in Solomon's mansion? The silver-haired guy?"

_He must be referring to Taya. _"Yes." I replied seriously, however I was wondering on where Kai was taking this.

Kai shyly looked away, kicking the dirt under his shoe. "Have you guys met before? Like in the past life or something? Since you've lived for a long time and all."

Taken back by Kai's curiosity and clear jealousy of Taya, I had to be honest to him.

"If I did Kai, I do not think I would be with Saya. But in full honestly, I have never met him in the past, just the present. I only have eyes for you and no one else." I assure Kai, watching to see what he would do next.

A big smile broke upon Kai's boyish face before he walked over to me and hugged me around the neck tightly. I returned the hug with just as much love, rubbing circles in his back with my hands.

"Thank you. I just had to know incase we have to fight him again." Kai says in my ear softly before pulling away but only to rest his hands on my shoulders and mine rested on his hips.

"I understand if you felt that way. I would too if it were you and Solomon. Actually, I do." I say in a playful way but Kai frowned deeply, pulling away from my embrace.

"That's not funny, Haji. Solomon is out there right now, trying to find Diva and all you do is insult him." Kai replies with hurt in his eyes, turning his back to me with his arms crossed.

_Damn. _" I did not mean it that way, Kai." I try to tell him, but he only looks away from me when I wrap my arms around his waist loosely, kissing his exposed neck tenderly.

Kai grunted softly, still avoiding my gaze and I tried not to laugh at his childish attempt to look like he didn't enjoy my touches. "What do I have to do to make you forgive me, hm?"

Now that made Kai think for a moment, and then a minute later, a teasing smirk plagued on his beautiful face when he turned around in my arms to look up at me. I was given a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, though I wasn't able to respond when Kai pulled away in a teasing matter, the smirk still on his face.

"Once we leave, there's no turning back, there's no thinking back. Plus, our privacy will be gone."

I gave Kai a surprised look along with a smirk of my own. "Are you saying we should-" A finger pressed against my lips as Kai hushed me and looked to the sides.

"Yes. Now unless you rather fix your problem somewhere else, I'd suggest you follow me. After all, this is your only opportunity." Kai said, starting to walk backwards with a smirk before his back was turned, and teasingly swayed his hips.

Gazing at his hips and ass, I groaned in disbelief that my control was about to slip. However, what Kai said was indeed true. Once we're gone, it's all focused on Diva.

_I still have yet to ask Kai about what happened between Solomon and him anyways. Maybe I should post pone this later._

Quickly, I caught up to Kai as soon as he touched the hotel door and kissed his cheek.

"Later." I whispered in his ear, feeling the shiver that went through him which made me smirk even wider while I opened the door for him.

All Kai did was blush cutely, glare at me and walked in a rushed form, making me chuckle under my breath.

Yep. It seemed that Kai and I we're going to make it. I just know it.

**XXXXX**

**Solomon P.O.V.**

"Damn."

Tearing a piece of bandage tape from my pocket, I wrapped it around the injury I received around my left arm, annoyed at the fact that I let a creature get me. Once I finished, I put the bandage back in my sweater pocket as I sat against an oak tree.

_Why did I even tell Kai about my departure? I know it's because I want to protect him, but this has to be done by me. Nevertheless, I warned Haji that if something happened to Kai, I would rip his head off._

"Well if it isn't the traitor. I'm surprised you're still walking around," a voice I knew far to well spoke from a distance, I closed my eyes to maybe shield myself from the world.

Sadly, I felt someone's presence very close to me, reopening my eyes to look up to see the brown-haired woman who served Diva.

"Nice to see you too, _Gabrielle._" I said coldly, giving her an emotionless look before standing up on my two feet, dusting any possible dirt off my clothes.

Gabby watched me with intrigued eyes, her right hand rested on her sword and the other at her side, though her attire seemed very causal like a disguise; blue jeans that fitted her body and a kimono shirt with mixed colors on it that revealed her sun kissed skin.

"If you're after Diva, think again. She plans on changing the course of the world and no one will able to stop her."

I snorted in distaste, "Saya will, she's the only person who can relate to Diva."

The samurai raised an elegant eyebrow at me, a smile that showed how well spoken I talked about Saya in such a manner. "You are so full of yourself."

"If I remember correctly, the reason you joined Diva was so you could protect your brother, no?"

A stilled silenced thickened between us as I looked into Gabby's green eyes, a flash of anger was striking right at me.

"Better watch yourself Solomon. I beat your ass once, and I can beat your ass again."

I glared hard at her, "The reason I let you beat me is because I wanted Kai to be safe. Now that he is, I can fully show you my true potential."

Gabby let out a laugh of amusement. "Potential of what, killing?"

Using my powers as my advantage, I teleported behind the samurai in a wink of an eye, transforming my hand into a deadly blade and pressed it against her throat. Gabby's eyes widened at the ability I had but quickly calmed down, unafraid that I could kill her right now.

"You forget, I use to be Diva's Chevalier. Until I have someone else to obey, I am under her spell, but that doesn't mean I can't kill anyone whoever I want."

"Kill me and I assure you, Diva will not overlook this. Someone else will take my place and will come kill you and Kai." Gabby chuckled softly to herself, which started to make me angry.

I growled in annoyance, pressing the blade even more into her neck, "What's so damn funny?"

"I remember when Taya saved that Haji guy, and Taya was so fascinated by him that it almost seemed as if, Haji was untouchable. If I had killed him the moment he woke up, things would've been better. You could've had your precious boy toy, and maybe Diva would have been a little more generous. Then again," she paused to look over at me as a trail of blood ran down her neck.

"Not everything is what it seems."

My eyes then trailed to the blood that I seemed to cause from my blade, I quickly jumped away from Gabby and wrapped my hand back with bandage tape. I felt my breaths quicken and my heart thump harder then it ever did.

_What's wrong with me?_

The question seemed to also be asked in Gabby's head but it looked like she figured it out when she smirked at me, wiping the blood of her skin with her fingers. "Looks like your hunger for blood is coming back Solomon. Better watch yourself."

"Once we find Diva, I will enjoy every intension on killing you," I tell her, an evil but determined grin on my face.

A deep frown marked Gabby's face and she growled at me before she turned vanished in thin air.

_This isn't over. Even with everyone back and healed, Diva will not stop until Saya and Red Shield are no more. I have to hurry._

Looking around to make sure no one was around, I started to sprint in inhuman speed before I leaped into the air and vanished.

**TBC**

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I do hope you all liked the lime/lemon I did between Kai and Haji. :D Please review though! Tell me what you think! So until next time, ja ne!


	12. Chapter 11

Hello my fellows readers. I have said this for every story I did not update and I will say it again. I'm truly, truly sorry for not being here to give you Haji x Kai goodness. It's been a crazy year thus far along with school, and work and trips and drama. You all been there so hopefully you will understand and if you don't believe me, then I don't blame you. ANYWAY! I finally got off my butt and managed to fight the writer's block disease and actually finish this delicate chapter that's been on my hard drive for like ages! For those who have read the story already, I hope this is a good apology chapter and those who are just new to the story, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Blood Plus. However, I'm going to order both seasons of it very, very soon. =D

**Warning: **Well, you should all know that this story's rated M for lots of reasons. Mainly yaoi, you know, boy on boy love between two hot guys. Really wish I had Haji, MAN HE'S FINE! :3 If you don't like this pairing together in a romantic way, please leave and don't bother to flame. It's a waste of time and if you do, I'll just delete it.

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

-Chapter 11-

**-Kai P.O.V.-**

A few days later, Saya and David filled us in on Diva's location. We managed to get a pin point location and I discovered that her hide out was actually near the destroyed site that Haji disappeared in when him and Saya went to find that girl name Ashley. Somehow, it seemed strange to me and ironic, but it made me wonder if this was any suspicious as I thought it would be.

Now it was around 12 o'clock, the sky was cloudy but the sun still peeked behind the clouds as me and the gang rode in the large green jeep. Riku came along as well, even though we told him it wasn't safe, he literally begged and pleaded to come along.

David was in the drivers seat, eyes glued on the road in front of us with Saya in the passenger seat as she looked out the window, Riku sat in the back with me for safety reasons and I sat on the right side with the window down. Haji rode in the back of the jeep with his cello beside him, looking out for us incase a surprise attack from Diva came.

"So do you think the abandon site me and Haji investigated was actually a trap from Diva?" Saya asked David, her purple eyes masked with wonder as I listened closely to the conversation.

"Perhaps. Though, I don't think Diva intended on having one of her assistants saving Haji let alone capture him. But now that we know majority of Diva's army, we have a visual idea on what we're up against." David answered, looking at Saya for a second before looking at the road, slowing the jeep down the turn on a curve.

"True. I just hope that Solomon's ok. I mean, he just went up and disappeared with out saying anything to anyone. Even though he did all those things to hurt us, he was a pretty cool guy in my part." Riku pointed out while looking out the window with a concerned look in his eyes.

I noticed Saya tense up a little but only for a moment. This made me frown, cause I was worried about my sister. Then I glanced over at Haji, who only continued to look around for any signs of trouble. _What if Solomon isn't okay? What if Haji was the one that was attacked in the park instead of Solomon? Would be sitting here? Or would I run off and seek blood?_

"LOOK OUT!" Riku cried out, pointing to three Chiropterans that suddenly jumped in front of us.

In a flash, one of the creatures ran towards us and was about to strike the vehicle when David turned the wheel hard to make the jeep turn left; taking us into the woods. We were flying in between thick trees are vision was slightly blurred by the low tree branches. Riku held onto David's seat, his eyes tightly shut. Saya growled under her breath, took her seatbelt off and turned fully around to see Haji standing up; holding onto the jeeps rail so he wouldn't fall. I grabbed my gun and readied it before I lifted the window from the back up and started firing at one of the Chiropterans that were chasing us.

Unfortunately I missed, they seemed to know my move before I even made it and I growled in annoyance.

"David! Do you know how to get back on the road from here if we keep these bastards away from you!" I asked as I shot a few more bullets at the coming creature with a determined look on my face.

David quickly did a sharp turn, scraping hard against a huge tree; making the jeep toss left to right but it hanged steady. "Yeah, I should be able to get back on!" David replied, before I strapped my gun on my belt buckle and started to get up.

Riku noticed what I was doing and stared at me with frightened eyes. "Kai!"

"Don't worry Riku," I smiled at him real quick, "me and Haji are going to kill these guys and we'll meet you at Diva's hideout."

Saya's eyes widened, surprised by my decision as I looked back at her with a serious gaze. "We have to let you go on ahead! We can't waste no time with these Chiropterans and Haji and I are the only ones who can get rid of them. You Saya, have to save your strength for Diva." I tell her when David suddenly stops at a dead end.

"Shit!" David curses, looking around to find another road.

When I looked back in the direction we once were on, I spotted three Chiropterans a few feet away from us. They were all ready for our next move, even though we were at a dead end.

Haji jumps off the jeep, ready to defend us if needed. Quickly, I look around when I spot another dirt road that is wide enough for a car!

"David, there's a road right behind us near our right! Once me and Haji distract the Chiropteran, you drive your ass out of here and get Saya and Riku to safety got it!" I tell my blond comrade quickly.

David nodded slowly and looked in his rear view mirror to see the Chiropterans move side to side. "All right. We'll see you soon. You guys be careful, lives are at stake!"

I nodded, "I know." I replied before I jumped out of the car and ran over to Haji, who looked over at me.

"Kai, get back in the car. I can handle this-"

"You're forgetting who your talking to here. I'm going to help you rather you like it or not. Besides, I owe you for last time." I assured him with a smirk, and just as David was about to pull off, a familiar voice was heard.

"Well, if it isn't the two troublemaking loves. How inconvenient."

We both looked up to see Gabby standing on a tree branch above the creature's heads, immediately indicating that she was in command of their deeds. On another tree across from her was Taya, who was sitting on a branch watching Haji and I.

_Shit! With these two here, they won't be able to escape!_

"If you're planning to have your friends in the vehicle drive off, you're foolishly mistaken. We watched the entire scene and we're one step ahead of you." Gabby stated with a smirk, glancing over at Taya, who returned the look before standing up and then vanished in a blink of an eye.

My eyes widened for a moment and I turned around to see the jeep had been thrown in the air before falling to the ground and rolled about three times.

"No!" I yelled before turning to run to the jeep when Taya teleported right in front of me with weapon in hand.

Growling with anger, I aimed my gun at the guy's head, showing him that I wasn't playing around. I kept glancing at jeep, praying that everyone in there was okay. My heart started thumping hard against my chest, my throat started to get dry and my hands was getting sweaty.

"You want to play that game do you? All right then!" Gabby announced before she jumped off the tree and charged at Haji with her sword, and did midair attack that Haji blocked with his cello case.

"You don't really want to shoot me." Taya said to me, his bright green eyes looking from my gun to my own gaze.

Without hesitation, I shot at Taya, who vanished in thin air. My eyes widened for a minute when I felt someone's presence behind me and I glanced over to see Taya smirking at me before grabbing a hold of my arm and swung me around with inhuman strength and threw me into the forest; my back finally made contact with the fourth tree I flew by.

"AH!' I screamed in pain as my back met rough bark as I slid down on my back, eyes closed shut for a minute.

"I don't know why Haji is in love with you. You'll only bring him closer to death." Taya spoke up from afar and I could practically feel a smirk on his face.

Cracking an eye open, I groaned in pain as I watched Taya wield his sword in his right hand and was ready to attack at will. A trail of blood ran down my face and I struggled to stand while searching for my gun with unsteady eyes. When I did manage to spot it, I saw Taya picking it up and observing it before crushing it with his small pale hands like it was nothing but weak paper.

"What do you know about love? You think that killing innocent people will make others admire you? Love you?" I smirked and spit out some blood from my mouth as I used the tree for support, panting lightly. "Your one sadistic bastard if that's really your theory on life."

Taya frowned deeply before teleporting to me and grabbed my neck with his hand and squeezing it threatening since he could easily rid oxygen of me. He lifted me up from the ground slightly as I struggled to get out of his grasp, but the kid is so fucking strong!

_Come on Kai! _I glanced over at the nearly destroyed jeep with worried eyes before I chocked on my own air as Taya gripped my neck tighter and I grabbed his wrist.

"I'll rid you of Haji's misery once and for all." Taya says to me with an evil smirk as he position his sword towards my stomach.

Then he thrusts his sword through me like a slick knife.

I gasped in pure horror as Taya thrust his sword through me. My mind started to go crazy and the fact that heart was beating so fast that I don't think my normal heartbeat was even accurate anymore.

"You son of a bitch!"

Suddenly, someone ran up to Taya and spin kicked him with that inhuman strength that sent him fly through the trees. I was released and I landed on my knees and I stared down at the sword sticking through my as my shaky hands gripped the handle of sword.

Just as I was about to pull it out, a pair of a familiar hands rested on top of mine and I looked up see…SOLOMON!

"S-Solomon?" I asked as I coughed out blood and my mind started becoming hazy.

"Hang in there Kai!" Solomon tells me, his blue eyes piercing into mine as if demanding that I don't give up.

"This will hurt," Solomon quickly adds before gripping the hilt of Taya's sword and slowly pulls the blade out.

I screamed.

XXX

**-Haji P.O.V.-**

I heard Kai scream from afar and I looked over to see Solomon pulling a sword out of Kai slowly. Blood was everyone and some was on Kai's face but I quickly diverted my gaze back to Gabby as she charged at me once more.

Taking out my short sword, medal clashed together in a deadly dance as our strengths were tested. Gabby seemed to get even more furious with every second we fought since we haven't fallen yet. Then again, I am a Chevalier am I not?

Gabby skidded back in pause, taking deep heavy breaths as she glared coldly at me and gripped her samurai sword tightly. "Why won't you fucking die? Why won't you just surrender to Diva!"

Her sudden angered question made me stop my own actions as I stood a few feet away from her and stared at her. "Because if I surrender to her, then everything I've gained, everyone I've fought for and loved, will be wasted. I would have to give up my own happiness for someone who could care less about even a little girl dying of disease." I answered with a fixed gaze as I watched the samurai's movements.

This took Gabby by slight surprise, but she only growled at me before charging towards me again and raised her sword up for another attack. She leaped into the air, both hands gripping the swords hilt as it was raised above her head. I noticed the sword glow strangely red and I quickly raised my cello case up in defense.

BOOM!

A loud explosion erupted from the impact as I was thrown back by the results and I landed on my back. My cello case landed somewhere around the area, a large crack on the center and my short sword scattered somewhere. Dust and smoke clouded our vision as I opened my eyes and slowly stood up to try and see where Gabby was.

From a distance, I could hear fighting nearby where Kai was and when the smoke cleared, I saw that it was Solomon fighting Taya in order to protect Kai. I saw Kai leaning against the tree, his right hand covering up the wound Taya created as blood covering half his hand.

_I have to get to him._

"Kai!" I called out to him, hoping that he was ok enough to speak until I sensed someone coming towards me from behind.

Before I realized it was Gabby, she slashed her sword from my right shoulder across but didn't get very further before I grabbed her arm and threw her across the area. I hissed in pain as I looked down at the bloody wound and saw that the blood was turning from red to black.

"Haji!"

I heard Kai calling out to me and when I looked up, I saw a Chiropteran coming up to Kai; sneaking up behind him, ready to attack. However, Solomon slashed the monsters head off and managed to pull Kai away.

"You all…need to fucking die." Gabby's voice was heard as clear as ail when I turned to the direction I threw her at and I saw her get up from the broken trees.

Half her kimono shirt was torn up, but her chest was bandaged up so it was covered, Blood and dirt slightly covered her face and the jeans she wore were ripped up. She breathed heavily, glaring heavily at me before reaching her hand out; having the power the have the sword come to her as it floated back to her hand.

"I may not be able to kill you now, but once you step onto Diva's ground," Gabby's scowl turned into a devious grin, "you will surely die."

Just as I was about to go to her, Gabby's sword glowed bright red and then a whirlwind engulfed her. About a second later, she vanished out of my sight and I gripped my wound with my left hand.

"Damn it." I muttered, the lost of blood suddenly coming to be when I sensed Chiropterans charging towards me.

When I turned around to greet them with my own attack, gunshots were aimed at all three creatures. They fell one by one at my feet before the strangely evaporated from the ground. I stared in shock before I quickly turned to see Kai walking towards me with his gun in hand.

Kai smirked weakly, his stepping almost losing balance as he met my gaze, "I didn't miss this time, Haji." He says to me softly before he falls forward but I quickly catch up in my arms, despite my painful wound.

"I know Kai." I reply before picking him up bridal style and pulling my lover close to my bloodstained chest.

Once I checked Kai over quickly, I walked over to my cello case to see it was severely cracked by Gabby's powerful attack. It seemed to stay intact despite the deadly income before I gently placed Kai on the ground against a tree and strapped my cello on my back and my short sword on my belt.

Then I picked Kai up in my arms once more and I didn't miss the grunt that escaped his lips since he was still unconscious. I frowned deeply at the wound Taya inflicted on him.

_Hang in there Kai, please._

"You look like shit."

I glanced up to see Solomon walk towards me, limping a little; making me raises a curious eyebrow indicating his state. "And you don't?"

Solomon chuckled lowly as he looked down at the ugly gash on back of his left leg. " I guess I do look like shit myself," He looked at Kai who was in my arms, "but we better get to a medic quickly. Lucky for me, I know someone who can fix him up."

I nodded in agreement at Solomon's advice when I cringed silently at my open wound that Gabby gave me as a farewell gift before her departure a few moments ago. The blond seemed to notice for he looked at the wound and sighed in annoyance.

"If you get infected, don't come crying to me. I'll leave you with the medic and me and Kai will go on ahead ourselves-"

"Just because you helped us, doesn't mean I trust you around Kai. He may have forgiven you for what you've done, but that doesn't mean I do." I snapped lowly, cutting him off with a cold glare as I pulled Kai closer to my chest and ignoring the pain that sprung into my shoulder.

Hearing my words didn't seem to affect Solomon one bit. Instead, he smirked at me like I was crazy but it was quickly wiped off as he turned to face the woods and started walking; speaking as he did so. "Whatever you say, Haji. Just remember this, if I hadn't come along, Kai would've been dead and you would be lying on the dirt rotting on your own grave. Wouldn't want to upset Saya now would we?"

Resisting the urge to run up and beat the pulp out of him, I knew it was a dead experiment because of my injury along with Kai in my arms. Kai came first before anything or anyone else. He's my lover and the last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt.

Realization hit me when I looked back at the jeep, the thought of Saya and the others hurt-

"Don't worry, Saya and the others survived. When I sensed you all nearby, I came as quickly as I could and I saw them escaping from the scene. They should be on safe ground now." The blonde Chevalier assured me before walking deeper into the forest, and I said nothing except follow him.

_He did protect Kai from Taya…I may not trust him completely, but I know that he wouldn't want Kai hurt either._

Gazing down at Kai, I examined his face and saw blood trail down his once delicate, but now bruised face and his eyes shut. I leaned down and pressed a comforting kiss on Kai's forehead, silently wishing that the love in it would seep into his mind as if to let him know that he was safe in my arms.

_Kai, no matter what happens, no matter what the risks, I will protect till the end. I'll sacrifice my life in order to make your life normal again. I love you with all my heart and if not all else fails, if I am suddenly not able to protect you, then I will willingly give you to Solomon._

**Author Note: **So after re-reading a couple of chapters previous to this one, I thought I'd improve it a little bit. I know the battle scene seemed a bit rushed and weird, but it will get better I assure you. Are you shocked that Solomon arrived? I mean he was already out so I thought I'd throw him in to help the gang! Poor Kai…and Haji. Reviews are very welcome!


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **First off, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put this story on their favorites or alerts! Thank you so much! I'm glad that I see more and more people liking this pairing as much as I do so I greatly appreciate it. Plus, I realized that after all this time, I never did put up a really, good detailed summary and so here it is. I'll post it on the other chapters. So enough of my talking, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Blood Plus.

**Warning: **May be some spelling and grammar mistakes. For one, people have said in my previous chapters on how terrible it is and well...I've posted this story up like a long time ago, and that didn't really matter. But I am trying my hardest, so don't shoot me. This is also a yaoi so if you don't like, please leave.

**Summary: **Haji was the dark warrior that protected Saya. However, the dark flame that engulfs Kai and Haji shows their new-found love to new heights. Their love is tested through many trials. Solomon has returned and Diva is getting more and more deadly with every step the Red Shield take. As a brother, Kai must help Saya find and defeat Diva once and for all while Haji protects the two most important people in his life. With new found enemies, surprising secrets and Chiropterans around every corner; can Haji and Kai's love prevail? Or will Diva finally find the ultimate weapon to break them and win the war?

**Dark Flame**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 12:

**Kai P.O.V.**

_Ugh…. Why do I feel like I have a hangover?_

"We have to leave now. Gabby and that kid might still be out there."

"Kai's not fully healed yet. I'm not going to risk his healthy anymore then it already is. He comes first."

_Solomon…Haji?_

Groaning softly, I cracked my eyes open slightly before adjusting to the light that shinned through a near by window. I blinked a few times and when I looked up, I saw Haji and Solomon on either side me standing up and looking down at me.

Slowly, I started moving my arms and tried to sit up in the comfortable bed, but pain whipped through me like a wave knocking me over and I hissed. I felt a pair of hands holding me steady before helping me a little so I was leaning back against the headboard.

When I looked to my left, I realized that the one who helped me was Haji. He looked at me with those gray eyes I've fallen for so long ago and his face was emotionless.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Haji asked me gently, his hand brushing some bangs away from my eyes and then his hand went downwards to stroke my cheek.

I smiled weakly, closing my eyes and leaned into Haji's warm, human palm. "My stomach's hurting like a bitch, but I'm all right now." I muttered to him as I opened my eyes to look my lover in the eye.

Haji leaned over and kissed my forehead, which seemed to be bandaged neatly, and his hand moved to the back of my head so his fingers could tangle it selves through my red, spiked hair.

" I promised I'd protect you no matter what. You're the only one who has my heart Kai. The last thing I want is you getting hurt on my account. I love you." Haji spoke against my forehead before pulling away to look into my eyes.

Blushing deeply, I shyly looked away so I was looking at the white bed sheets that pooled around my waist. " Yeah, yeah, I love you too." I spoke quietly and I heard Haji chuckle at my shy reply.

"Are you two finished talking yet?"

My blush went away when I looked over to the other side of the room and saw Solomon. For some strange reason, I wanted to hug him for all that's worth, but I didn't because of my weak condition. I also took the time to observe the place I was now stuck in.

The room itself was very spacious: the bed was a queen size, a small desk across from me near the door, a tall bookshelf filled with what looked like old books and tall windows that stood proud against the bright purple colored walls.

"So...what is this place exactly? I'm sure this isn't a place we know, otherwise you two wouldn't be here." I asked as I continued to observe the room; feeling Solomon's gaze on me like burning torches.

"Actually, this is an abandoned house. We saw a for rent sign outside and so we decided this would be the perfect place to take cover. You slept for quite a while though, it's now midday." Solomon replied; averting his gaze back to the window as he leaned against the wall beside it.

I frowned at the mere thought of this place being abandoned, "What if the owners renting the house come by?"

"We will simply threaten them and leave quietly."

"We will no such thing," Haji butted in; standing up as he did so, "The last thing we need is more people involved. If they call the police, then they will follow us, and find the Chriopterans; ending Red Shield and Saya's chance to killing Diva."

"Well since you planned this all out already, then how are we going to die then? Hmm?" Solomon asked sarcastically, a sly smirk on his face as him and Haji shared a look.

I could easily see the anger fueling up in Haji's eyes, but he shut his eyes for a second before opening them back up again and looked at Solomon once more. "Look, we didn't need your help in the first place. I do appreciate the fact that you saved Kai from Taya, but you are also a questioned alley."

"Questioned ally? Do explain my friend. Entertain Kai and I with you great, intelligence. You have lived longer then any of us here combined even me; so please tell." My blond friend spoke, blue eyes staring at Haji challenging and his smirk turned into a full sly grin.

"Haji, it's fine," I look up at Haji and grab his arm gently. "I don't want you guys fighting-"

"It's fine Kai. If this is my only chance to finally tell him how I truly feel, then I might as well let it out." Haji replied; his eyes still on Solomon but I saw his hands curl into tight fists.

Surprised at my love's answer, I let out a defeated sigh an released his arm from my hold and place it on my lap. I looked from Haji to Solomon with a serious look , "If you do end up fighting, I'm walking out of here weather or not I'm hurt. Got it?"

The two men didn't reply or did any gesture, but I knew they heard me. So I watched as Haji walked away from my bed with slow steady steps an stopped in the middle of the room so he could look at Solomon clearly. Solomon leaned off the wall and took two steps forward while placing his hands in his jeans pocket.

"Solomon, when I first met you, I thought you were just a normal guy like everyone else. Then, I saw how you changed, and started treating Saya as if you cherished her. That was a few years ago; however, the fact that you had the nerve to touch Kai, and nearly ended his life at your house was unacceptable. I would rather kill you and go to hell, than knowing that you had a chance of actually holding him, loving him, and make love to him."

"So what are you saying Haji? That you're simply jealous that Kai trusts me as well as you? Face the facts, there's no way of changing what is already been made. Plus, Kai wants us to have a truce yes?" Solomon nodded over to me, and I gave him a quick nod before met Haji's eyes once more. "you wouldn't want to upset our beloved now do you?"

Haji shook his head, "Of course not. Though you've proved that you can be trustworthy amongst my sister and Kai, you have yet to gain my entire trust. You saved Kai from Taya's brutal attack, and also aided us when there was nothing left, but I wonder if what your doing is because you want to be close to Diva and gain power or because you have the pleasure of watching all of us get hurt-"

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Solomon let out a short laugh before shaking his head and pointed at his now bandaged up leg, "Does this look like I'm acting? If I wanted you all dead, I would definitely let Diva have her way with you! I'm sure she's enjoying it now will all these damn Chriopterans around along with those two annoying brats!"

Haji and I watched Solomon as his face started to express anger, guilt and hurt. He muttered curses to himself before pointing towards me but his eyes locked on Haji.

"You don't get it do you Haji? All right, I'll tell you. I was almost on the brink of death if it wasn't for Saya's help! I would have gladly died because I would rather have Kai safe then anyone else. He is more important to me then anyone else in the world!" Solomon lowered his hand down to his side before turning around to punch the wall, causing a dent.

Solomon pressed his forehead against the wall, his head bowed. "I shouldn't steal something that's already been claimed I know. I know that it isn't the best thing to do, but I can't help it. Don't you see that I have fell deeply in love with Kai just as you have, Haji?" He spoke up as Haji and I shared a look for a moment before focusing on Solomon.

"Solomon, your love for Kai is very strong. He does have that effect on people just like Saya, who also claimed your heart? You should realize that, your not alone."

"I've always been alone. Even when I was child, I was always alone with no one to talk to or play with. It was like I was the only one walking on this entire planet. However, I realized that if I became something great, something that people will know about for a very long time, then maybe I wouldn't feel so alone again." Solomon continued to speak, his posture straightened but his back was still towards us as we listened.

"So you decided to join Diva." I said aloud, figuring out Solomon's puzzle as he turned around finally and looked at me with a sad smile.

"Correct. I have to say, it was very different. Diva was compassionate one day, and then pure evil the next. There were all these patterns and because of them, I wanted to be the one to put the pieces together and that's how I became a Chevalier. Now that I'm with you all, I'm now known as the Traitorous Chevalier to some." Solomon informs us when we heard some noise from outside.

Panic almost consumed me, but I remained quiet as I watched Haji and Solomon move to either side of the window and looked outside. Solomon's blue eyes were filled with annoyance but his face was calm while Haji's face was expressionless even though I could tell he was worried.

"We'll have to get rid of them." Haji said aloud; more directly to Solomon, who nodded quickly.

"Yeah, their starting to piss me off now. Might as well get it over with. Let's close the curtains and windows." He says to Haji, who nods before closing the window and pulling the curtains over it.

"Is it Chiropterans?" I asked the Chevaliers; both of them nodded as I watched Solomon grab a familiar gun from the closet and walked over to me so he could put it in my lap.

"In case something happens and we're not here. There's fresh bullets in it, so don't miss." Solomon tells me before he turns to walk towards the door, opening it and walks out; closing it behind him.

Haji looked at the door, letting out a tired sigh before turning to look at me; giving me a small smile of comfort. I studied him for a moment, frowning. "Haji, you're still hurt."

I could see a white bandage from underneath his shirt, but Haji pulled it up so I couldn't see it anymore. He walked over to my bed before leaning down and laying a soft kiss on my lips; eyes closed.

_I hate when he kisses me so I'd stop worrying. Not that I'm complaining though._

Ignoring the slight pain, I wrapped my arms around Haji's neck, closing my eyes slowly and kissing him back. It was really awkward when Solomon was in the same room as us after I had woken up, but now that we were alone, I could do what ever I wanted. The kiss wasn't even a passionate one, but a sweet kiss.

Haji broke the kiss, resting his forehead against mine as our eyes reopened and we stared at each other. I smiled shyly at him before I pecked his lips quickly, stroking the side of his face with my thumb. Haji smiled back before lifting his head up so he could kiss my forehead and then grabbed my hand as he kissed my knuckles.

"I don't want you to worry about me Kai. As much as your worries for my sake is very kind and adorable, I want you to know that I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going to die."

I shook my head, "What I'm worried about, is the fact that you keep fighting until you only have one leg left. I don't want you to fight until you can't breathe, Haji." I say to him gently, my eyes resting on his face as I watched him look at me.

" I won't." Haji kissed my lips quickly before pulling away and walked to the corner of the room to grab his half-cracked cello case and short sword.

_I just don't want you to die for my sake. That's the last thing I ever want. But, how can I stop someone who wants to love and protect me, when I can't even control myself? Let alone defend myself without looking like a chewed up rag doll._

After making sure he had everything, my lover grabbed the doorknob and opened the door before looking back at me. I grabbed my gun and secured it so it was ready when I needed it; I met Haji's gaze and I gave him a determined grin and a nod. Haji returned the smile before walking out of the room; locking the door behind him.

Looking beside me on the night stand, I saw a spare flashlight because it was unusually dark in the room. I grabbed it and hit it a few times before it turned on. Placing it in my lap along with my gun, I turned the flashlight off and patiently waited; closing my eyes as I tried to listen to the battles of my two warriors outside.

_Haji...Solomon...Will we ever have peace amongst us once more? _

_**DARK FLAME**_

**Taya P.O.V.**

"Gabby, you have to be still or else I won't be able to stitch the wound."

"Ah! God damn it Taya, hurry it up will you?"

"I can't rush this sister. Otherwise it will come out again." I told my sister as I stood up and carefully stitched her open wound closed.

After our encounter with Haji and Kai, we retreated back to our little secret house. We were in Gabby's room, she was laying on her right side and biting into the pillow in pure agony. I didn't realize that Haji had even landed such a impact on her until we were about to go in and saw blood dripping from her left side.

I sighed sadly at the memory and I cut the little end of the string. _We can't keep doing this. Even though I truly dislike Kai, I don't want to prove it under Diva's power. She's the reason we're in so much pain now. _

Cleaning the little blood around the wound, I put the cloth in the bucket of water before grabbing some white bandages. "Can you sit up Gabby?"

"Of course I can Taya. I'm not dead." Gabby snapped coldly at me as she turned around slowly before sitting up in the middle of the bed; wrapping some of the cover around her shoulders since she was only wearing a sports bra and jeans.

Ignoring the comment, I wrapped the bandage around her mid torso; carefully covering the wound until Gabby hissed in pure pain and grabbed both my wrists tightly. My eyes widened as I watched her glare at me.

"I'll do it myself! You keep hurting me and the last thing I want is a broken rib." She said harshly, making me pull my hands away while I watch Gabby wrap the bandage by herself.

"I...I'm sorry. I just wanted to help. You're bad injured and almost critical and if Diva were to spot you in such a condition-"

"Taya!" Gabby snapped at me with venom in her voice and eyes glazed with anger, "I do not care what Diva thinks! If she wants to fucking kill me, then let it be done! I'd rather die then be her useless puppet. It's your damn fault that we're even in this war!"

Gabby's words pierced me deeply; like needles puncturing every part of your body and the pain won't go away. I stood root in my spot, staring at her with a calm posture even though my heart was starting to break. She stared at me for a moment before her expression changed from anger to shock as she placed the bandage down slowly.

"Taya...I...I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. Besides, you're right about that. I brought us into this mess. If I hadn't broke into Diva's mansion, we wouldn't be in this mess." I spoke up softly, giving Gabby a sad smile before I turned to walk out of the the bedroom; heading towards the door and soon I was outside.

A soft breeze blew my way as I looked up to see the once, clear blue sky was now covered in darkness with many stars. I walked a few yards away from the house before I sat down on the soft grass.

_What do I do now? _Sensing a familiar aura, I averted my eyes to the sky and saw a serpent dragon flying towards me. Once it got close to me, it wrapped it's body around me as it's head rested on my left shoulder. The dragon had white, scaled skin and bright red eyes as I smiled kindly at it.

"Hello, Watsuki." I greeted casually and I watched the dragon move in front of me and started making a circle with it's body in the air.

Then, it's body glowed white as the dragon formed into a small, round crystal that was colored red and a white chain attached to it. I held my hand out as it dropped into my hands; the crystal glowed faintly in my palm as I gripped it tightly.

_Gabby...I will find a way for us to break out of Diva's bond. You've sacrificed so much for me when we were younger...and now it's my turn to return the favor._

**TBC**

**A/N: **So, what do you think? Please review because they make me happy and I love hearing your thoughts!


	14. Petition

To My Readers:

Everyone knows about the petition that is going on?

It's about deleting all M-Rated stories that has detailed graphic sex, yaoi, yuri, lemons, and all that good stuff.

WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN.

The petition link will be on my profile, so please sign it!

They are deleting stories that we take seriously, and took precious time to create and show to other readers on this site.

Plus, it's OUR STORY. They just can't delete it. It is our property, our idea, so deleting it is wrong.

So please pass this on! We're kind of close to the petition passing, but we needs TONS more signatures!

Please pass this on to other writers whom do not know about this! Thank you!

Sincerely,

YaOiPrInCcEsS16


End file.
